Witches and Musicians
by Angel of the Night Watchers
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's life is threatened, Hermione Granger is asked to take him in to hiding. She decides what better place to go then Camp Rock with her cousin Caitlyn Geller! Will Draco survive the summer? AU Post Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so my sister LOTRRanger (.net/u/1619065/LOTRRanger) and I are big Camp Rock and Harry Potter fans. One day we decided that it would be hilarious if Draco and Hermione had to spend a summer together at Camp Rock. This will be an AU Post-Deathly Hollows fic. Established Smitchie. Other pairings will be discovered later. :) Flame us and we will throw it back. Feel free to leave kind reviews, as well as ideas if you have anything in particular you would like to see.

Happy Reading!

_Chapter One_

Draco Malfoy was not in the most charming of moods. Being a spy during the war had made him many enemies. The "light" wizards didn't trust him, and the "dark" wizards wanted him dead. The Magical Law Enforcement was convinced he was in a great deal of danger, and was trying to persuade him to go into hiding until the rest of the Death Eaters were captured- something he really didn't want to deal with. After all, the Order of the Phoenix barely tolerated him as a spy during the war, why would that have changed now that The Boy-Who-Lived-to- Annoy had killed Voldemort? He wasn't about to spend Merlin knows how long in hiding with one person, when that person could barely stand him. That not being enough to deal with, business had been difficult to deal with today. The Ministry was watching Malfoy Enterprises extra carefully for any Death Eater activity, which they would not find, but the Ministry must keep the appearance that it was doing something. So, Draco's grumpy ramblings continued in his head, as he moved around the kitchen in his flat, preparing himself dinner. Hermione Granger, one of the few members of the Order who accepted him, had taught him how to cook some basic meals after he'd joined the Order, as Draco didn't trust others not to poison his food if he ordered take out. Tonight he was making spaghetti.

Draco had barely eaten a quarter of his plate of spaghetti when the wards around his house alerted him to someone trying to break in to the flat. Draco quickly jumped up, wand at the ready. Before he had a chance to move out of the kitchen, Hermione and her fellow Auror Nymphadora Lupin apparated in next to him.

"Draco you're in danger; we have to leave now. Grab your bag.," said Hermione, her tone brooking no argument.

"What do you mean I'm in danger? I'm a traitor to the Death Eaters- I'll always be in danger," replied Draco sardonically, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Draco! Don't argue with me right now okay? I'm trying to save your sorry, conceited self. Grab your bag, get however much money you'll need for a few months and let's go!" growled Hermione.

"Alright! Alright!" shouted Draco, as he sprinted off down the hallway to his bedroom. With the speed and grace of a seeker, he opened and emptied the contents of his safe, which was half a million dollars split between muggle and magical money. On his way back out of his bedroom he summoned the bag he kept packed in case he had to leave in a hurry. It had his spare wand, an extra pair of shoes, and several changes of clothes suitable for occasions in the muggle and magical world.

"Let's go, they've almost breached the wards," said Nymphadora.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, running up to stand by the women.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Hermione replied. Draco scowled at her reply. A Malfoy is always in charge of his own destiny. That does not include surprises in the midst of a life or death situation.

Without letting Draco argue any further, Hermione grabbed his arm and side-along apparated them to an abandoned alley in muggle London.

"Listen very carefully Draco: Until I tell you otherwise- you have a severe case of laryngitis. You can't talk a'tall and your name is Drew Bonnetti and I'm Gemma Bonnetti, we're adopted brother and sister. Just let me do all the talking and go with whatever I say. We're going to be around muggles for a little bit, so don't do anything rash," instructed Hermione, her chocolate-brown eyes boring into his silver-blue eyes.

"Yes, Mum. Wouldn't want to upset the muggles, of course." replied Draco in a droll tone.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione led the way out of the alley followed by Draco, with Nymphadora following behind him. Hermione quickly led the way to the London Underground, Draco looking extremely apprehensive and Nymphadora amused at her cousin's facial expression. Nymphadora took care of Draco's fare and without too much ado, they all arrived at Heathrow Airport. She reached into an inside pocket of her signature trenchcoat and pulled out a thick stack of papers.

"This has everything you'll need paperwork wise for the muggle or magical world. Everything is exactly as you asked for it," said Nymphadora, in a quiet tone. She gave Hermione a hug, "Be careful. I don't want to have to train a new partner."

Hermione giggled, "Of course, don't want to put you out at all."

Nymphadora hugged Draco next, "Listen to Gemma, and don't be a git- she's just trying to help. This isn't easy for her either."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of giving her any trouble at all." Under his breath he added, "She might hex me."

Nymphadora watched Hermione and Draco as they walked through the terminal to the security checkpoint. She barely contained her laughter at the scene. Draco was not too keen on the metal detectors, or the security guards waving their wands. Thankfully, Draco followed directions, kept his mouth shut, and didn't hex anyone. Between that and Hermione's natural charm, the pair was able to get on board their plane with no fuss. As soon as they were seated, in first class, of course, Draco pinned Hermione with a glare that clearly said 'Explain. Now.'

Since no one was watching, Hermione conjured pen and paper and began to write, _The Auror Department received word yesterday that the remaining Death Eaters not in Azkaban have banned together and are attempting to continue Voldemort's work. As far as we know they have a hit list of their priority targets, which are to be killed as soon as they are found. We found out this afternoon you and I are at the top of that list. You even beat out Harry. _

Draco quickly read what she wrote before replying, _So why are you kidnapping me? Why couldn't we just stay in my flat? It's the most warded building in England besides Hogwarts!_

Hermione sighed, and wrote back, _Somehow they found out where your flat was. When Dora and I got to your flat, Selwyn was already there. That's what set the wards off. Somehow, they've found a way to get around them. So, I'm taking you to the safest place I can think of- the last place the Death Eaters will look for you._

Draco raised an eyebrow and wrote, _And that would be?_

Hermione looked nervous and replied, _Don't be upset with me, I really just want to keep you safe. We're going to a Summer Camp for Teenage muggles in California. It's called Camp Rock. A muggle cousin of mine goes there every year. _

Draco looked practically murderous. With an angry fervor he wrote back, _A muggle camp! You want me to spend all summer with teenage muggles! Have you gone bloody mad? They'll know I'm different within minutes! I can't masquerade as a muggle._

Hermione glared at him, _Would you rather be dead?_

Draco opted not to reply. Hermione whispered, "My cousin's name is Caitlyn Gellar. She's going to pick us up from the airport. She'll also help me get you up to speed on how to behave at Camp Rock and as a muggle."

Draco snorted. 'Great. Quality time with a muggle.'

_~~~ Hours later~~~_

Draco had been having a nice dream about winning the Quidditch World Cup and finally defeating Harry Potter at something, when a soft voice and a gentle shove woke him up. "Drew- you have to get up. We're in Chicago. We have to switch planes." Draco groaned.

"But I'm sleeping!" Draco whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not anymore your not. Come on. Up." Hermione stated.

"I'm not a broom." Draco managed, yawning.

Draco got out of his seat anyway. With another yawn, he stood up and grabbed his bag out of the overhead compartment. With sleep still in his eyes, Draco followed Hermione off the airplane and into the security checkpoint. After some more charming by Hermione, half of which Draco didn't understand, they were allowed into the United States. Turning toward Draco, Hermione said, "We have 2 hours before our flight to Oakland leaves. So I'm going to get us some food and then we can head through our last security checkpoint."

Draco looked at Hermione skeptically, "I'm hungry, but I'm not going to eat any weird muggle foods."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I promise not to get you anything weird. I was actually thinking about sandwiches and crisps."

Draco smirked, "Actually that sounds good."

Hermione smirked back, "Yeah imagine that- I have taste."

Hermione led Draco to the Subway she saw farther down the terminal hallway. They each ordered turkey club sandwiches, a bag of sun chips and a water bottle. After they finished eating, they went through the checkpoint and sat in their gate area. When no one was looking, Hermione pulled what looked like a small wallet out of her pocket and enlarged it. It was her bag. Quickly, she pulled a book of medium thickness out of the bag and handed it to Draco. Just as quickly she shrunk it and stuck it back in her pocket. Then she whispered, "This is a guide on living among muggles. Read it. It will help give you a foundation of how to behave and speak."

Draco scowled but said quietly, "Thank you."

Until they were called to board, Draco read through the book, pausing occasionally to ask Hermione a question. Hermione would answer as best she could, and then go back to people watching. So far, she hadn't seen anyone that looked remotely suspicious. The flight to Oakland was fairly uneventful. Draco finished the book, and Hermione napped.

Once they were off the plane, Hermione quickly led them down the terminal and towards the baggage claim. Though neither of them had checked baggage, that was the easiest place for Caitlyn to meet them. Sure enough, not to long after they'd reached baggage claim, a brunette with auburn highlights strode to them a relieved smile on her face. The first thing Draco noticed about her was her expressive brown eyes. They sparkled as she talked to Hermione.

"I'm so glad to see you my dear cousin. I was worried when Dora called and said I had to pick up at the airport with a guest." the brunette said. Ah, so this was Caitlyn Geller, the cousin.

"Yeah, well, I'll tell you more about that later. It's good to see you too. Caitlyn this is Drew Bonnetti, my adopted brother," said Hermione softly and politely. Caitlyn's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Nice to meet you Drew. You're going to have lots of fun at Camp Rock. It's a great place to be for a summer." said Caitlyn, as she turned to look at Draco, gracing him with a civil, but genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you as well, Caitlyn." replied Draco, opting to avoid Hermione's wrath by simply not commenting on the subject of Camp Rock at all. There was no way he could have fun at Camp Rock, not while pretending to be a teenage muggle instead of the powerful twenty-something year old wizard on the run from Death Eaters out to kill him that he was.

Caitlyn looked at him quizzically, as if she'd picked up on what he hadn't said. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, and said, "Well we're tired and hungry. So I'd suggest Subway and then home."

"No problem. We can pick your car up tomorrow. For now, we have my Dad's Tahoe. It's in the parking garage. I even got a spot close to the door," said Caitlyn with a wide grin.

"No way! How did you manage that?" replied Hermione. Draco was lost. What in Merlin's name were they talking about? Car..car...oh that metal contraption that takes you places. So what's a Tahoe then?

"Just got lucky I guess." shrugged Caitlyn, as they entered the parking garage.

They stopped at a Subway near the airport, and once again Hermione ordered for him. Draco was surprised at how well Hermione was at ordering muggle food for him. So far, everything had been wonderful. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, at least where food was concerned. After a forty-five minute drive, they arrived at Caitlyn's house. The three fell asleep quickly and didn't stir until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ramblings with Ranger: This is my chapter for 'Witches and Musicians'. I apologize in advance to any Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus fans for a passing comment made. Enjoy!_

Chapter Two

_Muggles are such odd creatures. _Draco thought. He had read Hermione's 'How to' book and had learned quite a bit about American muggles. But Draco found that muggles, for all their oddities, were actually quite fascinating, especially their idea of sports. He even found football to have some similarities with Quidditch.

The book had also listed several popular bands Americans listened to, as well as past favorites. Draco found the names quite odd. Metallica, for example, and Guns n' Roses. And what kind of name is Lady GaGa? And what is a Metro Station? Or Iron Maiden. _Strange names for strange people._

Draco had read summaries of the most popular movies. He was very interested in the action/adventure genre. Caitlyn had been kind enough to let Draco be a couch potato and watch six movies straight: Wanted, Van Helsing, King Arthur, Troy, Beowulf and The Covenant; he enjoyed mocking the latter. Draco had to admit though, there were some very attractive muggle women.

Draco was pulled from his reverie by a not so quiet "I hate driving in America." from Hermione, who, driving her small Accord, was following Caitlyn in her father's Tahoe. Draco had discovered that a Tahoe was a rather large SUV. He decided that it looked much safer than the vehicle he was currently a passenger in. It was a rather odd observation as Draco was an avid Quidditch fan, not to mention the fact that he had been the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team since he was in second year, and as every one knows Quidditch players don't always think in terms of safety they think in terms of speed.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked from the passenger seat. Hermione glanced over at her companion.

"Not yet, Draco." Hermione replied, turning back towards the road. Draco sighed.

"How long 'till we get there?"

"I don't know."

"But you know everything."

"Contrary to popular opinion, I do not."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Draco." The person in question was about to interject, but Hermione cut him off. "Now shut up and be quiet." Draco frowned.

"Who spit in your cereal this morning?" Draco asked. Hermione threw him a look eerily similar to Mrs. Weasley's patented stern maternal glare. "Shutting."

"Wise choice." Hermione muttered. She was not used to driving American style and she was struggling to abide the traffic laws. This was irritating her. Hermione turned on the radio, hoping to keep Draco distracted. Draco's eyes bulged when he heard what was broadcasting.

"Who's bludgering the cat?" Draco exclaimed. Hermione groaned.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. The phrase is 'who's killing the cat', and I don't know who's singing. They'll most likely announce the singer at the end of the song." Hermione replied with a note of long suffering. Draco shrugged.

"Bludgering, killing, same thing. The cat's still dead." Draco stated. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, it is _not_... oh, here it is. That singer was Hannah Montana. Anyway, you can't use the term 'bludgering' around the muggles; they don't know what that is, okay." Hermione said. Draco was about to respond, but Hermione cut him off. "We're here." Draco blinked.

"How d'ya know?" Hermione sighed. She lifted a hand off the steering wheel to point at the sign that was looming in front of them. "Oh."

"Honestly, I don't know how you ever made Seeker. Even_ I_ noticed the sign. It's hard _not_ to miss it." Draco glared, but it didn't have any affect on the brunette.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"What do you think, Drew?" Caitlyn asked. Draco looked around Camp Rock.

"It has a nice lake." Draco said finally. Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's the best you can come up with?" The Gryffindor demanded. "Drew, this place is...is...heavenly!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You obviously don't remember Malfoy Manor."

"And you obviously don't remember that I was being.....tickled! Your _aunt_ wasn't exactly kind." Hermione retorted. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, lost. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I remember!"

"Guys, guys, just drop it. Somehow I don't think Brown would thank me for blood being shed." Caitlyn interjected. She sighed. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to go talk to someone. I assume I can trust you two _not_ to kill each other?"

"Of course you can, Caitlyn. We are mature adults." Hermione replied primly. Caitlyn's eyes flicked between the 'siblings' for a moment before walking off towards the Mess Hall.

"So, do you think we can fake our deaths for a moment when Caitlyn comes back?" Draco asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Hermione tried to be frustrated, but she just couldn't. She laughed.

"Honestly, Drew. Think about who you're talking to." Hermione replied, still laughing. Draco nodded.

"Good point. You are a know-it-all witch, after all." Draco conceded. There was a small gasp behind them.

"If you are going to be attending Camp Rock this year, the first thing you need to learn, sir, is that at Camp Rock we have respect for our fellow campers, especially those of the female persuasion." said a rather tense male voice.

Draco turned with an expression on his face somewhere between shock and annoyance. Hermione was struggling not to giggle at the scene in front of her. Caitlyn was looking nervously between Draco, her cousin and three very good looking young men. All of them were tall brunettes, dressed casually, but in the latest muggle fashions. Two of them had curly hair, and one of them, looking rather bored, had straight hair that came down to about his chin, or it would if he hadn't styled it in an odd way. One of the men with curly hair, standing closest to Caitlyn, was easily the handsomest man of her acquaintance, even with the scowl currently gracing his features. Something about him made her heart skip a beat.

"Excuse me?" said Draco incredulously, "Exactly who are you to tell me who I will or will not talk to my sister?" The cutest ones scowl deepened.

"She's your sister?" He asked in a low voice. Draco crossed his arms petulantly. Hermione knew it was time to intervene.

"Thank you, sir, for your concern, but Drew here was not insulting me." Hermione said. The man's eyebrows rose. "It's a...uh...running joke between us. Really, there's no need to get worked up; we were just kidding around."

"You're sure?" Hermione sighed, slightly exasperated.

"Yes, I'm sure." Hermione replied.

"Really, Nate, it's okay." Caitlyn added, for good measure. The man addressed as Nate flicked his gaze between Hermione, Draco and Caitlyn. He finally nodded, his posture becoming slightly more relaxed. Draco, however, kept his stance. He did not take kindly to this...this _muggle_ telling how he should address _his_ friend.

"Nate Gray." Nate said, sticking out his hand. Hermione immediately shook it, managing a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Gray. I'm Gemma Bonnetti, and this idiot that I call my brother is Drew." Hermione replied. Draco scowled at his 'sister'. The bored one raised an eyebrow.

"But you two look nothing alike." Bored said. Hermione shrugged.

"He was adopted." Hermione responded. She leaned forward slightly and shielded her mouth from Draco's view before adding in a conspiratorial whisper, "I think he was dropped on his head one too many times as a baby."

"Well that explains a lot." Nate muttered. Draco scowled, but managed to hold his tongue.

"Are you guys really from England?" Hermione looked up at the oldest young man. Unfortunately, Draco answered before Hermione was able to open her mouth.

"No, we're from Candy Land." Draco responded sarcastically. Nate, Bored, and Caitlyn glared at Draco; Hermione sighed.

"Yes, we're from England. We came over to visit Caitlyn." Hermione corrected. "We're cousins." Hermione was immediately enveloped in a hug by the oldest cute one. Draco growled.

"Jason! I think that's enough hugging for now." Caitlyn exclaimed, tugging Jason off the witch. Hermione blinked, still in shock. Caitlyn sighed. "Sorry, Gemma, Jason's a hugger. Gemma, Jason Gray."

"You looked like you needed a hug." Jason explained simply. Hermione smiled. She had indeed."And lastly, this is Shane Gray." Caitlyn concluded. Hermione extended her hand, intending for Shane to shake it. But the pop star had other ideas. He took Hermione's hand gently and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Shane purred. Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione fought the urge to laugh. Shane was quite the charmer. Jason elbowed his brother.

"Dude, wrong country." Jason said. Hermione giggled. Draco slowly turned to face her; never before had he heard Hermione Granger _giggle_.

"Bonjour, monsieur. C'est un plaisir! Mais je trouve vos cheveux à une catastrophe et votre pantalon trop serré. Et vous avez désespérément besoin d'une brosse." Hermione replied, an impish grin on her face. Shane blinked, unsure of what Hermione had said.

"Comment sur une coupe de cheveux et d'un cours sur les femmes charmantes?" Draco added, his tone friendly. Shane smiled.

"Of course!" Shane responded, pretending to know what the two had said. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, trying their hardest not to laugh; they knew what the other had said. Caitlyn sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Come on guys." Nate interjected. "Brown wanted to talk with us, remember?" Jason gave Hermione his characteristic smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Gemma! You too, Drew! Hey! That rhymed!" Jason exclaimed before bounding off. Hermione laughed. It was hard not to be happy when you were around Jason Gray. Draco merely nodded and returned the sentiment.

"I'll be seeing around, Gemma." Shane said with a grin. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Gray. She's my sister." Draco growled. Shane raised an eyebrow at Draco, but, to his credit, said nothing before walking away.

"It was nice to meet you, Gemma." Hermione smiled at Nate.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Hermione replied. Nate merely nodded at Draco, who neither said or did anything.

Hermione punched Draco on the arm when the three brothers were out of sight. "Hey! What was that for?" Draco demanded. Hermione glared.

"_That_ was for being yourself." Hermione replied. "Be nice! We're trying to make friends, remember? You know, blend in!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Feel free to make friends. I'm a pure blood, remember, Gemma? Do you know how hard it is just for me to _be_ here?" Draco said. Hermione glared. "Anyway, since when did you know French?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I had to do _something_ over the summers, didn't I? What'd you expect me to do? Sit around and knit?" Hermione informed. She bit her lower lip, realizing that she really _had_ sat around a knitted over some of her summers, but she deemed S.P.E.W a worthy cause and reason to give up her precious reading time. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Moving on!" Caitlyn exclaimed, moving in between the two. "Why don't we go get you two settled into your cabins." Draco's eyes widened.

"I'm not sharing a cabin with her am I?" Draco asked fearfully. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No, you're sharing a cabin with the bogey monster." Caitlyn replied sarcastically. Hermione grinned.

"Actually, Drew, you're sharing a cabin with three other _muggle_ guys. Bonding time!" Hermione corrected, sporting an impish smile. Draco's eyes widened even further. He groaned.

"Merlin help me!" Hermione immediately clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Muggle terms, Drew, muggle terms." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.

"Yes, yes. Muggle terms. Got it. Can I go jump in the lake and drown now?" Draco said. Caitlyn and Hermione tried to glare at him, but they couldn't because they were too busy laughing. This summer would most definitely be anything _but_ boring.

_Ramblings with Ranger Take 2: I do not speak French, so the French featured in the chapter was courtesy of Google Translate. For those of you like me, Hermione said: "Hello, sir. It is a pleasure! But I think your hair is a disaster and your pants are too tight. And you desperately need a hair brush." Draco added: "How about a haircut and a course on charming women?" At least, that was what they were _supposed_ to say. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since we updated. It's just been a little crazy. I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. Reviews make us write faster! :) -Angel

Chapter 3

Draco, ever the gentleman, graciously offered to help Caitlyn and Hermione to their cabins, before letting them show him to his cabin. Hermione and Caitlyn were both fast moving and efficient, so barely twenty minutes later Draco walked into his cabin, and promptly walked out.

He stood barely an inch from Hermione and whispered tersely, "Êtes-vous essayer de me tuer?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "Non, je suis votre ami. Je tente de vous protéger."

Draco snorted and gestured to the cabin with his hand, "Pas avec eux que mes colocs."

Hermione raised both eyebrows, "Drew, ils ne peuvent être que de mauvaises."

Draco emphatically shook his head, "Oh, oui, ils le peuvent. C ' est nous les hommes viennent de se réunir."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and grabbed Draco's bag in one hand, and his hand in the other. She then walked into the cabin. "Hello. Where would you like me to deposit my anti-social brother?"

Shane, Nate, and Jason had been working on a song, but looked up at Hermione's question with mixed reactions. Shane looked annoyed, probably at the interruption to his train of thought. Jason looked confused, and Nate looked amused.

"Any bed on that side of the cabin is fine," replied Nate as he gestured to two beds on the right side of the cabin.

"Thank you Mr. Gray," said Hermione as she dropped Draco's bag unceremoniously on the nearest bed.

"Please call me Nate. We're not real fond of formality," responded Nate with a small smile. Draco simply slipped on his carefully indifferent mask he'd spent so many years perfecting and didn't say a word.

"Sure. Well, I'd best be getting back to my cabin, I think Caitlyn's plotting for open mike night tonight." said Hermione politely. Before leaving she took an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Draco. "Try, for Caitlyn and I," whispered Hermione.

With a final wave, she exited the cabin quietly. After the door shut, Draco opened the envelope and felt a lump build in his throat as he took out the contents. Hermione had given him two pictures. One picture was of him and his mother when he was 5 years old. She was smiling at the camera, one of the few happy, genuine smiles Draco had ever seen on her face. The other was a picture of the younger generation of the Order of the Phoenix taken after the last meeting before the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron had squished themselves on to the couch in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Blaise, Tonks and Neville sat at their feet, lounging with cheerful grins. Bill, Fleur, Fred, Draco, George, and Charlie stood behind them. Everyone smiled or grinned at the camera, even Blaise and Draco, though it had taken some creative persuasion from the Weasley's to put it there. Looking back, Draco could give a small smile. Not that he would ever admit it, but some of the younger members of the Order of Phoenix were enjoyable company, possibly even friends. Most of the older generation did not trust anythings Malfoy or Slytherin, even after St. Potter had said Draco was fine, an incident brought on by a good old fashioned brawl, and some choice shrieking by Hermione. Indeed, Harry and Hermione had developed an odd friendship with him characterized by friendly teasing and protectiveness. Ginny, Ron, Bill, and Charlie were civil to Draco, but never beyond that for various reasons. Neville was shy on principle, Tonks was preoccupied with Lupin, and Blaise was simply his best friend from childhood. The one person there who truly understood Draco's situation. Oddly enough, the Weasley Twins got on well with Draco. Draco appreciated their sense of humor and their products, and the twins were always willing to have another accomplice that no one would suspect. It saddened Draco to think of what had happened since the picture had been taken.

Fred Weasley had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, devastating his family. George was not the same carefree prankster he had been. He still ran WWW quite well, but he'd lost his joy. Charlie moved back to Romania and was rarely heard from as he'd immersed himself into his work with dragons. Blaise had been killed last year by the same group hunting Draco. Ginny and Ron had left for Romania a month ago with no plans to return in the near future. Harry and Tonks, as aurors, were kept busy trying to track down the remaining death eaters, and provide security for those like Draco who had joined the Order of the Phoenix or testified against known death eaters. Neville was also busy, continuing his herbology studies. It'd been months since he'd heard from Neville. Hermione was the only one who'd made the effort to keep in touch with him, even though she too was extremely busy. Looking for some place to put the pictures, Draco noticed that by his bed was a chest of drawers, with a mirror on top. It already had some personal care items resting on the left side of it. Draco stuck the two pictures to his side of the mirror, since Hermione had been thoughtful enough to spell it to stick wherever it was placed and appear like a muggle photograph to muggles.

"You can put your things in the middle drawer and on the right side of the top.", said Jason kindly. He was nice enough, Draco supposed, seemed rather simple though. Definitely Hufflepuff material.

"Thanks, mate." murmured Draco. Being nice and blending was becoming very awkward, very quickly.

"You're welcome. So you came with Caitlyn- are you a camper or an instructor?" asked Jason, who had now moved to his bed across from Draco's and was watching Draco unpack.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Camper. I've not had the pleasure of any musical training. This is all Gemma's doing."

"Do you dislike music then?" questioned Nate, from his bed, where he too was lounging.

Draco hesitated for a moment. Good Slytherins did not open up to complete strangers, especially muggle strangers. On the other hand, if he wasn't at least moderately friendly, Hermione would get angry and people might suspect something was off. Neither being consequences he wished to face. No, he needed to blend right now, and blend well. Time to pretend he was Cedric Diggory, former golden-boy of Hogwarts, before his unfortunate mishap. "I like music well enough, I've just never been given the opportunity to learn more or pursue it as a hobby. Music, I believe is more Gemma's arena."

Draco watched Shane and Nate as he said the last bit. He needed to know how bad these two were going to complicate his life for however long he was stuck in this personal hell. The last thing he really needed was for one of them to fall in love with Hermione, and then find out their secret at the most inopportune time. Shane, for all his charming earlier, seemed only mildly interested in his comment about 'Gemma'. Nate, however, seemed excited that Gemma enjoyed music. It was in his eyes.

"So you blokes instructors or campers?" asked Draco, nonchalantly turning the conversation away from him.

Shane fielded that question, effectively proving that Mitchie hadn't completely purged him of his diva complex by saying, "We're Connect 3. We're instructors of course."

Draco's eyebrows pulled together for a moment trying to remember if Connect 3 was something Hermione had told him to remember, or if Caitlyn had said something. The book Hermione had given him was all about British muggles, and they hadn't covered much about American muggles at all.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've heard of Connect 3 before."

The shocked look on Shane's face was comical. Nate and Jason took it in stride and decided to change the topic sort of.

"Well, Camp Rock is all about music, so you'll definitely get your chance here. If you want Nate and I could teach you how to play the guitar. It's a lot of fun." said Jason with a kind smile.

Nate nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty easy. I'm sure you'd pick it up in no time."

Shane cleared his throat, "Well, I teach dance here at Camp Rock, if you want I can teach you some American dance moves. Might help you blend in."

Draco kept a calm expression on his face as he said, "Thanks, I'll think on it. So, tell me about this Camp. Gemma and Caitlyn didn't really explain what I would be doing."

Draco felt very proud of himself, he'd kept the loathing for this place out of his voice, albeit barely, but it was out. Jason grinned very widely at Draco as he replied, "Well, there's all kinds of classes you'll take. Mostly dancing and singing. Then there's the jams."

"Jams? Like strawberry jam?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Would the madness of muggles ever end? He was going to have to make jam? He barely cooked, there was no way he was making jam!

Shane, Nate, and Jason let out a robust laugh at Draco's ignorance. "No, Jam as in jam session. It's a time where all the campers come together and can perform a song," said Jason kindly.

"There's different jams through out the summer. They're themed: beach, pajama, campfire, and most importantly, Final Jam. Tonight will be open mike night, so if you want to perform you can," said Shane.

"Maybe another time," replied Draco, as he plopped down on his bed, intent on lounging. What had Hermione gotten him into?

Meanwhile....

Caitlyn and Hermione unpacked their belongings on their side of the cabin, thankful they'd managed to luck out of having any other cabin mates.

"How do you think Drew is going to deal with Connect 3 as his cabin mates?" asked Caitlyn, as she unpacked the last of her clothes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, eventually. He's a survivor, and he's certainly been through worse." said Hermione, shutting her drawer.

"You never did tell me how you two go to be such good friends. Last I heard you were barely civil to the newest convert." replied Caitlyn, as she opened up her laptop, while sitting on her bed.

"We had to rely on each other, differences had to be set aside." said Hermione quietly.

"Huh. He seems nice enough, very good looking too. You left that out in between calling him 'ferret' and 'world's greatest prat'." commented Caitlyn, her eyes staying on the laptop screen, missing the mischievous expression on her cousin's face.

"He's single," said Hermione wryly.

Caitlyn blushed, "Anyway, open mike night is tonight. We should do a song, and I have just the song."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Do we have to?" She really didn't want to sing, not tonight- or any other night really. "Singing in front of other people, so not my thing Cait."

"Yes, we do. You have a beautiful voice and doing jams occasionally will help you blend in." replied Caitlyn "Here, do you know this song?"

The strains of "I love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts came from Caitlyn's laptop. Hermione smiled, "Actually, I do. Dad loved American rock music, this was one of his favorite songs, as well as one of mine."

Caitlyn frowned, "Oh. Will it be too hard for you to sing it? I know it still..."

Hermione cut her cousin off, "It's fine. Let's do it."

Caitlyn smiled, "Awesome. Ok, let's just listen and sing along a few times so you don't freak out on stage."

Hermione grinned, she'd missed her irrepressible cousin. They practiced the song a few times before Caitlyn said it was time to head to the mess hall for dinner, and then open mike night. Dinner was awesome, mouth-watering, delicious, and who could expect less with Connie Torres as the Camp caterer. The campers had loved her food so much the first year she'd catered Camp Rock, that Brown brought her back the next year, and now this year. Draco was discovering muggle American food was actually very good, or rather Tex-Mex was very good. Tonight chicken enchiladas, red beans and rice, and chips with salsa had been served. It was served on those plastic trays that Hermione told him muggle schools used. He preferred his own porcelain, but the trays weren't so bad, it did keep each individual dish separated.

Since his cabin mates were instructors they sat with the rest of the staff at one table, Draco sat with Hermione, Caitlyn, and two other campers, who introduced themselves as Tony Rodriguez and Maddy Hendrix. They were quite the pair. They were obviously best friends, though they seemed to be nearly complete opposites in terms of looks, possibly even personalities.

Tony was clearly of Hispanic origin: black curly hair, tanned skin and dark chocolate colored eyes. His tall and athletic frame was dressed in a punk rock style. Maddy was pale, petite, blonde and blue-eyed. She barely reached Tony's heart, and couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. She dressed in a girl-next-door country type style. They already knew Caitlyn and gave them quite the scoop on where some of the people they'd known from previous years were.

Mitchie Torres was now a famous singer in her own right, and was finishing up a tour with Peggy Dupree. Ella and Lola were performing on Broadway with Lola's mother. Barron and Sander had decided to start a youth program in their home town to get kids involved in music. Draco, of course, had never heard of any of these people, and was completely at sea with what was being discussed around him. He decided to file the information away for later use, and focus on Caitlyn's opinion of what was said. She was pretty to watch anyway. Caitlyn wasn't surprised about most of what was said, as she'd kept in touch with her friends over the school year. What did surprise her was the latest on Tess Tyler.

"I'm serious, I heard Brown telling Dee," said Tony, his chocolate colored eyes sparkling, and curly black hair shaking as he nodded his head emphatically, "Tess Tyler was banned from Camp Rock because of her behavior in previous years. Sad, too, it's the last year she meets the criteria for being a camper."

Caitlyn grinned, her cinnamon eyes sparkling in happiness, "I don't think sad was the word you were looking for. Ecstatic, happy, finally.... I mean, it's our last year and it's Tess-free."

Hermione giggled, before saying, "Caitlyn-you're horrible."

Maddy nodded," Unfortunately, she's telling the truth. So who's doing open mike night?"

Hermione gave Maddy a small smile, "Caitlyn here has convinced me to get on stage with her."

Tony grinned, "Have fun with that. Aidan's gonna help me out with his laptop."

"Aidan's amazing, you have to meet him Gemma. He likes to try and give Caitlyn a run for her money, not that anyone can beat her mad producing skills," said Maddy, before turning to Tony and asking, "Where is he anyway Tony?"

Tony shrugged his muscular shoulders, "How should I know? He's your brother."

Maddy rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, but he's in your cabin half-wit, shouldn't you know?"

Draco hid a frown. Watching Tony and Maddy bicker made him remember the times he'd had such fun watching Ginny and Ron, Ron and Harry, or the "Golden Trio" bicker. He didn't want those memories right now, but it would seem this personal hell hole was bound and determined to make him remember his past at every turn.

"Well he'd better show up soon Mads, Brown's going to start open mike night." commented Tony, as he pulled his guitar out of his case. He'd already set his amp up for anyone who needed to use it.

"Alright campers. It's time for open mike night. After last year's mess I decided this year we'll have a bit more structure. If you want to perform raise your hand and I'll give you a number, that will be the order in which you go on stage. Please feel free to introduce yourselves," said Brown, standing on the impromptu stage in the middle of the back of the mess hall. About five hands went up, no surprisingly since most of the campers were a bit shy the first Jam. Brown passed out numbers and then said, " Now after our five performances I have a special surprise for you. But first, let's have our first performance."

A small Asian girl that Caitlyn did not recognize was the first person to perform. She got nervous and forgot to say her name, instead she just said, "I'm going to sing Reflection."

Her rendition was decent, but nothing that Draco felt was exceptionally worthy of praise or stood out in any way, shape, or form. Halfway through her performance a flushed young man, about Draco's height and build plopped down next to Tony with a laptop in hand. His shoulder-length sandy colored hair obscuring his face. As the man set up his laptop Tony whispered, "Where you been? We're up next!"

Ah. This must be Aidan. "Had to get my laptop from the cabin." replied Aidan just as quietly. A moment later, he was up on stage with Tony, as they gave an enthusiastic performance of "One Thing I have Left." After Tony and Aidan came Maddy singing Lee Ann Rimes' "Can't Fight the Moonlight."

She had a strong alto voice, and a way of showing so much emotion that her audience was enthralled. She earned herself quite the show of applause, with plenty of whistling from Tony and Aidan. After Maddy came Hermione and Caitlyn.

"Hey everyone, I'm Gemma Bonnetti, and this is Caitlyn Gellar, we're going to be doing a cover of "I Love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts." Hermione sang lead, while Caitlin joined her in the chorus. Hermione was adept at getting her fellow campers into the song by having them sing the chorus with them at the end. Caitlyn winked at Draco, making Draco blush and his new cabin mates very curious.

The last act was a young guy, who despite his extreme nervousness, managed to remember to introduce himself as Michael. You could tell he didn't think he had a chance at competing with Hermione's performance. In truth, he didn't. His version of "Dare You to Move," was average, nothing for anyone to get overly excited about.

Once Michael was off stage, Brown got up and said, "Alright, time for the surprise. As you know, my nephew Shane Gray came back to Camp Rock this year as an instructor. He was kind enough to help me convince my other two nephews, Jason and Nate, to come as well. They have graciously agreed to perform a track off their new album. Give it up for Connect 3!"

The campers obliged with Brown with plenty of clapping and whistling as Connect 3 made their way to the stage, guitars in hand. Shane took hold of the mike, and said, "How's everyone doing tonight?"

More whistling. Draco suddenly felt like he was back in his fourth year, when The Weird Sisters came to Hogwarts. "You guys are awesome. So Brown persuaded us to give you the first live performance of one of the songs off our new album. This is "Much Better.""

"Got a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with super stars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter

Now I see everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's Much Better

(ooh)  
I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
(ooh)  
I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better

Now I've got some enemies  
And they're all friends suddenly  
BFF's eternally  
(But) I'm not bitter  
I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better

(ooh)  
I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You're much better girl  
(ooh)  
I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better  
Ooo!  
Yeah!

(ooh)  
I wanna fly with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
(Oh!)  
You're much better  
(ooh)  
I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
(Oh!)  
You're much better  
You're much better girl!  
Oooo ooo oo!  
Yeah!  
I wanna fly with youuu!  
Ohhh  
You're much better  
You're much better girl!"

The campers, especially those of the female persuasion, went wild when the song was done. Draco was sure he was going to be deaf if this kept up all through camp. Oh, if only he knew.

A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The French from the beginning goes like so:

Draco: Are you trying to kill me?

Hermione: No, I am your friend. I am trying to protect you.

Draco: Not with them as my roommates.

Hermione: They can't be that bad.

Draco: Oh, yes they can. It's those men we just met.

We borrowed songs for this chapter. First was Reflection from the Mulan soundtrack. Then One Thing I Have Left by Hawk Nelson, Can't Fight The Moonlight by Lee Ann Rimes, I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Dare You to Move by Switchfoot, and Much Better by the Jonas Brothers. All are very good artists that I encourage you to check out for yourselves, especially Lines, Vines, and Trying Times by the Jonas Brothers- it's an amazing album. I don't own anything-so yeah..standard disclaimer here. Review, and let me know what you think of the JB's new album.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ramblings With Ranger: As you can see, we are horrible updaters. :( For that, I apologize. I struggled to find inspiration for this chapter, which is part of the reason it has taken me so long to write it._

Chapter Four

Draco sat up in his bed, rubbing the last visages of sleep from his eyes. He was not very surprised when he noticed that his cabin-mates had not yet risen, as the sun hadn't either. It was a habit Draco had fallen into since his first days at Hogwarts, getting up before the sun, and it had continued into his adult years. Sleeping in was hard for a man who ran his own company, was on at least one hit list, and consistently had nightmares about the horrors he'd seen as a teenager fighting in a war against the evilest of evils.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Draco yawned. He'd encountered difficulties while he was trying to fall asleep last night and, consequently, was dragging slightly. However, Draco knew that a good, hot and steamy shower would wake him up in no time. That and dealing with Caitlyn. She was _not_ a morning person. Hermione was nearly as bad as her cousin. Ah, yes, nothing like dodging breakfast food and silverware to wake a man up.

Draco rolled his eyes when he heard Shane's soft snoring as he slipped out of the cabin and down to the bathhouse. He observed the inside of the bathhouse with pure-blood meticulousness. It was clean enough, but he found that the colors clashed horribly. Still, Draco supposed the muggles couldn't care less as long as the urinals and showers functioned properly.

The wizard frowned suddenly, noticing something that bothered him very much. There was no secluded place in the bathhouse that would allow the male campers to change alone. There were shower stalls, true enough, but that was it. "Do they honestly expect me to strip and dress for all to see!?" Draco muttered, incredulous. It seemed they did. Draco scowled at the faded bathroom tile. Cruel, insufferable muggles!

Stomping over to the shower stall furthest from the door, Draco threw down his clothes. He grimaced when they landed with a 'splat'. It was the sound of cloth hitting water. In his fury, Draco hadn't noticed a small pool of water where water had gathered, courtesy of someone using the shower before him. "Oh, well this is just great." Draco muttered under his breath. It was not a good start to his morning. Not a good start a'tall.

Draco gingerly lifted his soaked garments and towel out of the cool water. Surely Hermione would understand the need for magic this one time. Just this once! One small spell, very small and vital spell mind you, couldn't do any harm. Besides, his clothes were soaked! And his towel! Hermione would understand. In Draco's mind at least. So with a small wave of his hand, the water vanished, from the floor as well as from his belongings.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Draco began to quickly remove his night clothes before bolting into the shower stall, locking the door swiftly behind him. Draco's mouth contorted in disgust when the smallness of the stalls was brought to his attention. At least it was clean. He was, however, able to take his shower, which was, after all, his purpose in visiting the bathhouse.

Marveling at his good fortune, Draco left the bathhouse; he had remained alone throughout his visit, and had thus been able to change in privacy. Oh, the perks of being an early riser! Draco quickly and quietly replaced his night clothes and bathroom bag before slipping back out the cabin door. He had to see if Caitlyn and Hermione were up yet. Knowing Hermione, they probably were.

Sure enough, the girls were up, showered and giggling like a pack of conspiring Slytherins. Well, except for the fact that Slytherins don't giggle. Draco knocked on the wood post, alerting Caitlyn and Hermione to his presence. They straightened in their wooden chairs that sat on their cabin's porch. Caitlyn and Hermione glanced at each other, all smiles.

"Hello," Caitlyn greeted. "Did you sleep well?" Draco shrugged.

"Well enough, once I fell asleep." Draco replied. Hermione cast him a sympathetic look.

"Nightmare's again, Drew?" Hermione asked softly. It took a moment, but he finally admitted that he had them; Draco was loathe to admit it, though, especially in front of Caitlyn. It almost felt like he was admitting a weakness. Slytherins do not admit weakness. Caitlyn stood suddenly.

"We should be getting to the Mess Hall soon, if we want to get a table to ourselves." Caitlyn said, hoping to divert her companions attentions. It worked, and the trio were on their way down the path to the Mess Hall and to the wonderful breakfast that awaited them.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Draco suppressed a groan when Caitlyn waved Jason, Shane and Nate over to their table. Draco didn't mind Jason; he actually kind of liked Jason. It was hard to not like Jason. Jason was so bubbly and friendly. He was also a simple person, but Draco suspected that underneath that simplicity was a great deal of wisdom. If anyone uncovered his secret during this foray in wizarding hell, it would be Jason. As much as he liked Jason, Draco was not sure about Shane and Nate.

Connect 3 walked over and joined Draco, Caitlyn and Hermione at their table. "Hey," Shane greeted, sliding in next to 'Gemma'. Greetings were spread around the table, some more enthusiastic than others.

"You were up early, Drew." Jason remarked curiously.

"Old habits die hard." said Draco with a shrug, while buttering an English muffin. He was not in the habit of explaining his personal habits to anyone.

"So what's going on today?" Hermione asked after taking a bite out of her muffin. Nate looked up from his orange juice, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Other than your first day of classes?" Nate responded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Nate, other than that."

"Spending quality time with yours truly?" Nate continued with a cheeky grin and a sparkle in his dark eyes. Hermione blushed and busied herself in her breakfast.

Draco glared at Nate. That was _his_ Hermione! No one else's! True, Draco harbored no romantic feelings to Hermione – Caitlyn was another story – but that didn't mean that he wanted anyone else flirting with her. As Yosemite Sam once said, "Them's fightin' words!".

However, Draco was very protective of Hermione. He had been since he joined the Order and they had become friends. Hermione was like the sister he never had, and, quite frankly, didn't want. For all his faults Draco did not want another person, especially someone like Hermione, to be subjected to the same treatments and behavior that he was as a child.

Draco was also not stupid, far from it. He had discovered that Connect 3 was one of the most popular bands in muggle America, and if Hermione and Nate started dating – Draco shuddered at the thought – Hermione would be all over the press. Draco could only hope Hermione had thought of that.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"It's not funny!" Draco protested. Hermione and Caitlyn kept on laughing. "It's not!" The two young women had found it quite amusing that Draco couldn't dance to save his life. Not muggle dancing, at any rate. However, Hermione proved to be quite the fast learner – which did not shock Draco – and held her own in class. Draco suspected that Hermione had taken lessons before, that or she was part fairy. Needless to say, Caitlyn was one of the best dancers in the class. Ah, Caitlyn dancing, watching her dance did things to Draco's heart. A fact he would be taking to his grave.

Their morning classes were all dance, while their afternoon classes were their music classes; the afternoon was their time to rest from their busy morning. Draco and Hermione's bodies were sore and a little stiff from dancing. And the lunch they were currently eating - plain ol' PB&J, potato chips and apple slices – tasted wonderful.

"And people find _pleasure_ in contorting their bodies in ways that we are _obviously _not meant to contort?!" Draco exclaimed. Caitlyn nodded, wiping a way a tear brought on by her laughter.

"Honestly, Drew, don't they have dancing in England?" Caitlyn responded. Draco looked affronted.

"Not in my area." Draco stated. Caitlyn understood what Draco meant, that there wasn't any muggle dancing in the Wizarding world.

"Well you had better get used to it, 'cause our schedule only repeats itself." Caitlyn advised. Draco gave the girls a look of abject horror before groaning. Hermione laughed quietly at his reaction.

"Relax, Drew. We have Saturdays off, and we only have classes in the morning on Sunday's. The classes alternate between dance and music." Hermione soothed. Draco 'hmph'ed, crossing his arms petulantly and looking like an angry three-year-old. This caused the girls to burst into a fit of giggles all over again.

"What's so funny?" Hermione immediately brightened when she heard Nate's voice. Nate, Shane and Jason walked up behind Draco.

"Drew here was just complaining about dance." Hermione explained. "And his facial expressions are comical." Caitlyn nodded in agreement. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"And _I_ say that they're not!" Draco retorted. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, but they are." Caitlyn replied with a grin.

"They are not!" Draco protested. Hermione sighed, standing. She walked over and stood next to Nate.

"You opened a can of worms." Hermione whispered as they listened to Caitlyn and Draco debate over the issue of 'Drew's' expressions.

"I can see that." Nate whispered back. "Are they always like this?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, usually Drew and I are the ones debating over things." Hermione responded.

"Really? 'Cause you seem to be a very calm person." Jason said. Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Oh, I try to be. However, Drew and I have an interesting relationship." Hermione replied. Shane raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Oh? Do continue!" Hermione colored slightly.

"Not that way, Shane!" Hermione hissed, embarrassed. "Drew is like my brother!" Jason blinked.

"Uh, he is your brother, Gemma." Jason said. Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered.

"Well, yeah, but what I meant was that he and I didn't always get along." Hermione replied. They nodded. Hermione let out a sigh of relief internally. She had nearly blown it. "It's taken a while for Drew to be this...congenial to...people."

"Congenial? He's kinda distant." Nate said. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her curly hair.

"Give him time, guys. He doesn't really like meeting new people." was all Hermione would say further. "Just give him time."

"Well, we just wanted to make sure you all were alright, it being your first day at Camp Rock and all." Nate said, changing the subject. Hermione's smile brightened.

"We're fine. Sore, but good. Thanks for checking up on us, though. I appreciate it." Hermione thanked. Nate barely contained his proud smile. Shane rolled his eyes at his younger brother's reaction. Jason didn't notice the goofy smile that Nate wore. He was paying close attention to the interaction between Drew and Caitlyn. There was something going on there, he just knew it.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Hermione groaned when she felt a few drops of liquid land on her hair. She immediately broke out into a sprint, making her way to the Mess Hall where her friends were waiting for her. Hermione didn't mind rain, she grew up in England after all, but she didn't particularly enjoy getting caught outside when it began to rain.

Hermione forced herself not to magically dry herself off, as she would usually do. Sometimes she didn't really like living among muggles. Magic made things so much easier. She slid into the seat beside Draco. "It sounds like it's starting to rain hard." Caitlyn remarked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_That_ is an understatement." Hermione replied. The table chuckled. Shane handed her a napkin. Hermione laughed, accepting it. She wiped off her face and her bare arms.

"Thanks," Hermione said. Shane waved his hand in the air, dismissing her response.

"So, are you still feeling sore?" Nate asked. Draco groaned, which caused Caitlyn and Hermione to laugh.

"A little." Hermione replied. "However, Drew can be melodramatic." Draco's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to protest but Caitlyn cut him off.

"How long do you think this rain'll last?"

"I am not melodramatic." Draco muttered. Caitlyn and Hermione ignored him.

"Probably not all that long." Shane responded, answering Caitlyn's question. "It'll probably be over by morning."

Thunder clapped loudly, the sound reverberating through the near empty Mess Hall. Hermione and Draco leaped up, wands drawn. To them, the thunder sounded like several people apparating at once. With Draco on a hit list and neither of them expecting any visitors, this was definitely not a welcome sound.

Caitlyn was staring at her cousin and friend in fear, shaking slightly and trying to decide between jumping in front of Connect 3 and hiding out in the kitchen. Kitchen..kitchens have knives..knives are good. Knives can be thrown. "Guys, are you okay?" asked Caitlyn, as calmly as she could. Hermione gave her a barely perceptible shrug in reply, knowing what she meant was 'Are we in danger?'

Connect 3 gave the witch and wizard strange looks. Hermione and Draco lowered their wands, but did not replace them. Their fear of Death Eaters arriving had not yet been assuaged. "Uh, dudes, what's with the sticks?" Jason queried, a confused look on his face. Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. How to explain this?

"Uh, well, you see," Hermione began, thinking fast, while nervously glancing at the windows and doors for any signs of danger.

"Gemma and I were walking in the woods after our classes and we saw these two pieces of wood." Draco continued. "As you can see, they were polished and smooth and shiny. Since it is extremely rare to find these, we decided to keep them." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. We'd never seen anything like it before, and we, uh, thought that a, uh, rabid squirrel was coming after us. We might have taken it's special wood, or something." Hermione finished. Nate, Shane and Jason blinked. Caitlyn buried her head in her hands, groaning at her cousin and friend's excuse. It was lame, at best. How could they expect anyone to buy that?

"A rabid squirrel." Shane re-stated, slightly incredulous. Hermione bit her lower lip, still glancing around nervously.

"We watched Old Yeller a few days ago." Hermione offered. Draco nodded. "And a documentary thing on squirrels." Hermione couldn't think of squirrels without thinking of her first year Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, the names sounded too much alike. Nate looked at them sympathetically.

"Weird dreams?" Nate asked. Caitlyn raised her head, slightly surprised that Connect 3 was actually buying her two friends excuse. Hermione nodded, a relieved smile breaking out across her face.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione replied. She nudged Draco. He nodded, understanding their silent communication. They replaced their wands, slowly returning to their seats, though neither of them was completely comfortable the rest of the night. Thunderstorms were a perfect way to cover up the sound of apparating. Aurors and Death Eaters alike used it for stealth.

Draco wondered how long he and Hermione would be able to keep up their facade. If tonight was any indication, they might, _might_, last a few more days, unless they were really lucky. However, it seemed Hermione had luck, seeing as she survived seven years as Harry Potter's best friend, the boy that might as well walk around wearing a 'please kill me' sign on his back. Maybe that luck would hold out for them.

They _had_ done pretty good up until tonight, so it might not actually be that bad. Their new friends had bought their lame excuse, which indicated one of two things: a willingness to humor the paranoid delusions of others or extreme idiocy. Draco suspected it was more likely the former, as none of them seemed to be idiots, even Jason.

Draco glanced over at Caitlyn. He knew that the Death Eaters would catch up with him eventually, and he hated to get Caitlyn, an innocent bystander, caught up in his problems. Draco sighed. Caitlyn just wasn't an innocent bystander, though. She was the woman that was always on his mind, the woman that Draco couldn't seem to get off his mind. Somehow, that didn't bother him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes- Okay so here's chapter five. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review, my sister and I dearly love the reviews we get. Feel free to leave suggestions or ideas you would like to see in this story. I will also say that with this chapter things start to get a little AU, so if AU isn't your cup of tea, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, nor the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. I am not making money of this- just having a bit of fun.

Chapter 5

Draco awoke with a start, flinching at the sound of the thunder. The thunderstorm was getting worse, and with it the nightmares grew. The last time Draco had been in a thunderstorm this bad was the night his mother died. It was the very same night Nymphadora Lupin- then known as Tonks- had brought him to the Order of the Phoenix. His father had been so angry that his only heir had defected, and that Narcissa Malfoy had helped him.

The next day, Lucius sent Draco a rather scathing letter informing him that his mother was dead and it was entirely Draco's fault. Lucius gave him a week to come to his senses and go back to being a good little Death Eater, which Draco refused to do. A year later, Draco killed his father in the Battle at Hogwarts. He hadn't intended to, but Lucius attacked him first.

Quietly, so he didn't wake up his cabin mates, Draco got out of bed and took his pictures off the side of the mirror. Then he sat on the edge of his bed just staring at the pictures. It was times like this, in the dark of the night, when he could push the Slytherin in him aside and admit how much he still hurt, how much he grieved the loss of friends and family.

His mother, the only parent to ever show him any affection and that little bit of affection only when he wasn't around. Blaise, his best friend, who had been more like a brother to him than a friend. Blaise, the one who finally convinced him to leave Voldemort and join the Order of the Phoenix. Fred, his unlikely friend- who hadn't deserved to die, who died before he could tell Percy he forgave him for deserting the family. A stray tear fell down Draco's cheek before he could swipe it out of his eye, landing on his five year old self sitting in his mother's lap.

Draco was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Jason and Nate were awake and sitting on either side of him until Jason asked, "You alright, Drew?"

Draco flinched, startled out of his trip down memory lane. He answered quickly, before he could take in the concerned faces and discerning gazes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine. Didn't mean to disturb you, lads. Sorry 'bout that."

Nate chuckled and replied, "Jase and I are light sleepers. The storm woke us up. Shane on the other hand, you couldn't wake up with a herd of elephants."

Draco snorted, remembering how deeply the Weasley's, with the exception of Molly, slept.

Jason peered over Draco's shoulder at the pictures he was holding. "Family?" he questioned.

Draco held up the picture in his left hand and replied morosely, "This is my biological mother. She died two years ago."

That should be safe enough, after all, they had told them Gemma and Drew were adopted siblings. Jason and Nate looked at Draco with sympathy in their eyes. "I'm sorry, Drew. That must be very hard for you. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

Nate looked at Jason with reproach for asking such a personal question. Draco stiffened, memories flooding his brain. What could he tell them? What should he tell them? What did he even want to tell them? His cabin mates, though nice enough he supposed, were strangers to him.

Finally, Draco settled with the vague truth. "My biological father was not well. He killed her in a fit of rage. Snapped her neck. He's dead now- and I'd really rather not talk about that."

"Fair enough. You know, Jason and I won't be able to go back to sleep with all the thunder going on. Would you like to learn some guitar to pass the time?" offered Nate kindly. " Sometimes that helps me."

Draco looked at his two cabin mates. Both had hopeful expressions on their faces and he also noted that one of them had turned on a lantern that was sitting in the middle of dresser lighting the whole right side of the room. It would be nice to learn guitar, he'd fit in more and maybe he could drop the dance classes. On the other hand, did he really want to be doing something so muggle?

"I dunno, mates." hedged Draco.

Jason added eagerly, "It'll be fun Drew. I'll bet you'll pick it up in no time."

Draco focused on the picture in his hand, determined not to let Jason's puppy dog face persuade him. "Are you sure it'll be ok? Wouldn't want to disturb Princess of the Dance over there."

Nate put on a sly grin and added, "It'll be fine. You know, Caitlyn loves the sound of the guitar."

Draco's head shot up, and his eyes narrowed. "Oh alright. I'll learn to play the guitar. I'll do it for me, and we'll keep this between us, yes? I've got a reputation to uphold you know."

Jason rolled his eyes and in a rare moment of insight responded, "Of course, what on earth would Gemma and Caitlyn do if you suddenly became social and admitted you like Caitlyn?"

Draco scowled, "Well, am I learning guitar or yapping with you about my social habits?"

He really didn't want to think about Caitlyn or Hermione's reaction to him becoming sociable and admitting he liked Caitlyn. He didn't even know if he liked Caitlyn, not that it mattered, as no woman in their right mind would want his former Death Eater self.

Nate chuckled, got up and grabbed his guitar from the foot of his bed. Jason waked over to the foot of his bed and grabbed two guitars, handing one to Draco.

"So, Drew you hold the guitar like this..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Draco, Nate, and Jason worked on teaching Draco the guitar until wee hours of the morning when the storm abated. Draco took to the guitar like a duck to water. From that night on, Draco practiced on Jason's spare guitar whenever he had a chance. Every night Nate or Jason would teach Draco something new on the guitar. It wasn't uncommon for Draco to play his guitar on the front porch when he would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Sometimes Nate, Jason, or both would join him, and other times they would leave him alone. Both were concerned for their new friend and cabin mate. They were hoping that by Campfire Jam Draco would be able to perform a song, or at the very least that his nightmares would be stopped through music.

A week and a half after Draco had first picked up a guitar, the morning dawned cloudy and cool. As had become customary, Draco was showered and dressed in under fifteen minutes. He then sat on the porch of the cabin and began practicing the song he wanted to sing at Campfire Jam that night. It was a popular muggle song he'd first heard on Nates I-pod. He loved this particular muggle invention and had been nagging Hermione about helping him obtain one of his own. Draco felt that the song expressed what he was feeling right now in the aftermath of the war. It was a song for everyone his family had wronged, especially those that had become his friends. Draco knew that his song would mean a great deal to Hermione, would tell her what he couldn't put into words.

As he finished the song, he heard Jason come up behind him. "You're getting really good, Drew. You really have a talent for music, singing and playing."

"Thanks Jason," replied Draco with a polite tone, "I never thought I'd be this good at music. I really enjoy playing the guitar."

Jason grinned, "Awesome, C'mon. Time for food. I'm starving."

Draco smirked as he stood up and went to put the guitar back in the cabin. "You're always starving." said Draco as he exited the cabin.

Jason laughed as he began walking towards the Mess Hall. As was custom, the two boys stopped by Caitlyn and Hermione's cabin, so the girls could walk with them to breakfast. The girls were sitting on their front porch as usual, but this particular morning they were not themselves. Hermione sat staring at a piece of paper, deep in thought and full of worry, her face taut. Caitlyn looked as worried as her cousin, and was trying her best to offer a comforting presence. Upon hearing Jason and Draco stop in front of their cabin, Hermione looked up.

"Drew," she said softly, "May I speak with you for a moment? Before breakfast."

Draco looked at Hermione with a mix of genuine concern and fear. He walked over and sat next to Hermione on the porch.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching Hemione's face.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, before Caitlyn stood up and said, "I'm going to give you guys some time to talk alone. Jason, can you walk me to the Mess Hall?"

Jason looked a little apprehensive about leaving his friends, who clearly needed hugging, but he didn't stand a chance against the hurricanesque force that is Caityln Gellar.

After Caitlyn and Jason were out of earshot, Hermione said, "Dora and I have this charmed piece of paper. It appears blank to everyone but us. We wanted to be able to keep in touch."

"And you just heard from her." interjected Draco with a solemn expression.

Hermione nodded, "They are having trouble keeping tabs on Selwyn and the others. On top of that, the Unspeakables have started some new project. They won't say what its about, of course, but they pulled Harry and Kingsley to help. That leaves Dora to do this on her own, none of the other Aurors have a security clearance high enough to work on your case. If they do, Dora doesn't trust them."

Draco scowled, "So if our cover is blown here, we're on our own then? Is that what you're telling me?"

Hermione sighed, "Dora will call in the Order if something too bad happens. She's working on convincing Arthur Weasley to make certain trusted members of the Order Auxiliary Aurors, so they'll be able to legally arrest and/ or harm Death Eaters they come across. If she succeeds and something happens, she'd send those people."

"Did she tell you which ones or are we in for a surprise?" replied Draco, exasperation and sarcasm leaking into his voice.

Hermione grimaced, "We're in for a surprise."

Draco sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Stop worrying... at least until after breakfast."

Hermione scowled, "That's easier said than done."

Draco smirked and replied, "I know, so let's try by first actually eating breakfast with our new friends in our very posh Mess Hall."

Hermione looked at Draco with a shocked expression, "Since when did you become so social with muggles?"

Draco shrugged as he stood up, "Jason grows on you."

Hermione stood up and started walking down the path with Draco, "But not Shane and Nate?"

Draco sighed at her response, "They're alright, when Nate isn't staring at you like Ron stares at his Mum's chocolate cake and Shane isn't being a diva."

Hermione snorted, "Well, you would know all about being a diva wouldn't you? And weren't you complaining about missing Mrs. Weasely's chocolate cake the other day when they burned the brownies that were to be dessert?"

Draco scowled, "Oh, shove off."

The pair were still bickering when they reached the Mess Hall. As they walked in the doors they noticed that Jason, Shane, and Nate were all sitting with Caitlyn at their usual table. Tony and Maddie weren't up yet, but Aidan was sitting with them, looking decidedly bleary-eyed and disoriented.

"Hullo, mates," said Draco as he approached the table. Jason hopped up and immediately hugged Draco and Hermione.

"Everything's going to be okay, guys." said Jason solemnly.

Hermione gave him a long-suffering look, "Thanks, Jason."

Shane and Nate looked at Draco and Hermione sympathetically. "If you guys want I can get you the day off so you can wait to hear how your brother's surgery went." offered Shane.

Hermione looked at Caitlyn with a raised eyebrow, not sure what excuse she'd told them. "I told the guys about Ron's phone call this morning, Gemma, and about Harry's emergency appendectomy."

"Oh." replied Hermione, catching on. "I think we'll take you up on that offer Shane. Harry's been sickly all his life. Even though we aren't related by blood, we're all really close, Drew, Harry and I."

Shane stood up, "I'll go talk to Brown about it right now. Let us know how it goes, alright? Interrupt class if you have to."

Draco nodded, "We will. Thanks, Shane."

Shane then stalked off to find Brown, clearly exuding the phrase 'man on a mission'. Nate smiled as Hermione sat down next to him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her choice to not eat.

"I'm going to get food, then I'll be back." said Draco, before doing exactly that. He came back with a tray filled with breads and fruits. He sat in front of Hermione putting the tray equidistant between them. "Take whatever you like, Gemma."

Hermione scowled, "I couldn't possibly eat right now, _Drew_."

Draco looked at her impassively, even though he knew the emphasis on his fake name indicated her irritation at his protective gesture. "You need to eat."

He calmly picked up a bagel, and began eating it. Caitlyn loved bagels, and had passed that love to Draco while he stayed at her house. Hermione shook her head, "Not when I'm like this."

Draco gave her a glare worthy of Snape. "Especially when you're like this." Then softening his facial expression a smidge, "It's what Harry would want."

Hermione scowled, but picked up half of a bagel. She didn't say a word the rest of the meal.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

After breakfast was over, Hermione and Draco went back to her cabin, keeping up the charade that they were waiting to hear back about their 'brother'. Hermione sat on her bad and worked on writing a letter to Dora, while Draco relaxed on Caitlyn's bed by humming the song he wanted to perform softly. After she finished writing, Hermione looked up and sighed.

"Thank you for getting me breakfast this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just so frustrated with everything that's going on."

Draco shrugged, "It's alright. It's not like I haven't done or been through worse."

Hermione winced at the memories his implication brought to mind, "True. Doesn't make my actions any less uncalled for. Changing the subject, how do you feel about Caitlyn?"

Draco sat up and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. What brought this question on, and more importantly how to answer it? He could always go with the Slytherin way- deny all and lie.

"The truth if you please." said Hermione impatiently.

Draco scowled, "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

Hermione gave him a serious look. "You know I think of you as my own brother. I trust you not to hurt Caitlyn."

"Does it matter? It's not like she'd ever like me back anyway. Besides, how am I supposed to explain the grotesque tattoo on my arm or the scars? I'm not a good man for your cousin." replied Draco, bitterness in every word.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If you're what Caitlyn wants, which I suspect you are, then it doesn't much matter what you think. All Caitlyn knows is that you grew up in a pure-blood family and were a bit of a prat when we were younger. You can enlighten her however you wish. She's not going to head for the hills because of your past. The younger members of the Order forgave you, so will Caitlyn."

Draco sighed, "Can we change the subject? I'd rather not discuss my feelings."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

Draco gave a sly smile, "How about your feelings for Nate? He seems to have taken quite the shine to you, and as your dear older brother I am entitled to know how he's going to complicate my life."

Hermione blushed and said softly, "I'm focused on protecting you. I'm just trying to blend in, you know that."

Draco raised an eyebrow and replied wryly, "Which is Hermione for 'I really like him, but am going to do nothing about it in the name of professionalism.'"

"Oh. Shove it. I'm going to take a nap." said Hermione, before laying on her bad facing away from Draco.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hermione looked up at the stage in shock and felt like punching something. Mitchie Torres was at Camp Rock performing 'This is Me', her hit duet with Shane Grey, lead singer of Connect 3. So far, Hermione hadn't seen any paparazzi or press, but they were bound to get here eventually. If the wrong person in England came across a picture of Draco, things were going to blow up fast. After Mitchie's performance, Tony and Maddie performed 'Someday We'll Know' by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. Then it was Hermione's and Caitlin's turn. Hermione had specifically chosen this song to help express her feelings about growing up muggle-born in the Wizarding World. She gave a small smile to Draco, sitting with Nate, Shane, and Jason before beginning to sing.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way that you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of You

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of You

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of You

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of You

I am afraid...

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of You

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of You

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of You

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of You

I am afraid...

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have know better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of You

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of You

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of You

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of You

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of You

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of You

I am afraid..

Because of You

Because of You"

Hermione felt tears pool in her eyes by the end of the song, her voice breaking slightly on the last chorus as her emotions became stronger. Nate and Draco were the first of the audience up, giving her a standing ovation. She gave a slight bow before walking off the stage. Hermione and Caitlyn made their way to sit next to Nate, Shane, Mitchie, and Jason.

"Where'd Drew go?" asked Hermione as she sat next to the right of Nate, Caitlyn on her right. Nate grinned and pointed up at the stage. Hermione swung her eyes to the stage in shock. Sure enough, Draco was standing at the mike, with a guitar like he owned the stage.

"Now I've been told that I'm not supposed to say anything before I start playing, but I've never been one to follow the rules." said Draco, earning a few chuckles before he continued, "I'm going to peform 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. This song is for the ones that didn't survive and for the ones that did."

Hermione looked confused, as did Caitlyn, not knowing what he was talking about. Nate, Shane and Jason, looked just gave Draco a thumbs up, as he started playing.

"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done

Hermione was in tears by the end of the song, Caitlyn holding her hand in reassurance. Caitlyn didn't know all the details, but she knew Draco singing this song was a good sign. She knew it meant more to Hermione and Draco than anyone realized. Nate, Shane, and Jason were concerned about Hermione's reaction but made sure the audience gave Draco the response he deserved, given the amazing job he'd done. As soon as Draco was off the stage, Hermione ran over and gave Draco a huge hug.

"We forgave you a long time ago." whispered Hermione, as she pulled away wiping tears away.

"I know. I figured it was time I start forgiving myself. I can't think about being what Caitlyn needs until I get myself straightened out." said Draco softly.

Hermione nodded, "You're pretty smart for a Slytherin. Speaking of Caitlyn, we are of the agreement that you have an amazing talent for singing and playing the guitar. I think she was recording you."

"Was she really?" replied Draco, going a little pink and suddenly very thankful for the dark.

A/N: Review!!!! Good? Bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was a bright and shining morning that Jason awoke to. He sat up, a smile firmly fixed upon his face as he heard the birds singing outside his window. What would Jason do without the birds in his life? One glance around the room told the already chipper Jason that Drew and Nate were already up, but that Shane was still sound asleep.

Jason bounded out of bed, humming to himself. He had just finished gathering the things he would need to take a shower when a splash of silver in the window caught his eye. Jason gasped aloud. What in the world was a silver tabby cat doing in Camp Rock? Surely a stray couldn't have wondered this far! Jason dropped his belongings on his bed before opening the window to allow the cat inside.

The cat bounded in the room, poking its head into ever nook and cranny of the room before settling on Drew's bed. Jason _thought_ he saw the cat frown, but he knew that was ridiculous because cats do not frown. Do they? Jason had always been more of a bird person than a cat person, but he was still pretty sure that animals of any sort didn't frown. He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing at the cat.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Jason asked, cocking his head. The cat looked up at him. "Stray? Well, not anymore. You're gonna come home with me." The cat blinked slowly up at him. "You need a name." Jason stated decidedly. Just then, Drew entered the room.

"Shane still sleeping?" Drew whispered. Jason nodded.

"Yep. Where's Nate?" Drew laughed quietly.

"He was having...difficulties this morning." Drew said delicately. Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure Nate'll tell you." Drew stopped dead in his tracks when the cat hopped down from the bed and sat right in front of him. Draco had a hard time suppressing a smile at the sight the cat.

"I'm gonna take her home with me." Jason announced. Draco couldn't help it, he chuckled. Oh yes. Jason Gray was taking his former professor home with him.

"Is that right?" Drew asked innocently. "Well, I'm sure you're going to take good care of her. Do you have a name for her yet?" The cat glared up at Draco. Jason bit his lower lip.

"Not yet; I'm still trying to think of one." Draco grinned wickedly. This was too huge of an opportunity for him to pass up.

"How about 'Fluffykins'?" Drew suggested. The cat glared harder. Jason beamed.

"That's perfect, Drew! That's absolutely perfect!" Jason declared. Draco cringed when Jason bounded forward and enveloped Drew in a large hug.

_Too much hugging! _Way_ too much hugging! _Draco raged mentally. However, he kept his lips sealed. Jason scooped up the newly dubbed Fluffykins, giving her a gently squeeze before informing her that he had to take a shower, but that he'd be back soon. Not to worry! Camp Rock was just getting better and better in Draco's mind!

~o~o~o~o~o~

Caitlyn and Hermione sat on the muggles bed, talking quietly. For some odd reason, they had both gotten up before the sun and, consequently, had time aplenty to spare before breakfast.

"Drew's nice, isn't he?" Hermione said, playing the innocent. She hid her grin when Caitlyn blushed.

"Yes. He's quite the gentlemen. Even is he does steal sticks from rabid squirrels." Caitlyn replied, fingering a loose string on the coverlet.

"He's not seeing anyone, you know." Hermione teased. Caitlyn blushed harder.

"Trying to play matchmaker, are we?" Caitlyn retorted. Hermione looked at her cousin wide-eyed.

"Me? Never!" Hermione declared, feigning indignation at the accusation. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm a hinkypack." Caitlyn replied sarcastically. Hermione giggled.

"I think you mean a hinkypunk." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I knew what I meant." Caitlyn mumbled. Hermione shook her head, still laughing. "Seriously, though, Gemma. Drew isn't interested in me. I'm a _different_, remember. He deserves someone _like_ you. Not you exactly, but _like_ you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter to him, though, Caitlyn. I happen to know that he starting to fancy you. For who you are. He doesn't care whether you have a wand or not." Hermione argued. There was a flash of hope in Caitlyn's eyes, but she quickly snubbed it out. Caitlyn shook her head adamantly.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Caitlyn requested. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, fine, but this isn't over yet." Hermione said. Caitlyn groaned. "That's an interesting bird, is it not?" Caitlyn arched an eyebrow at her cousin.

"I do believe you have been spending too much time around Jason." Caitlyn announced. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously! Look!" Hermione gestured towards the open window that was only a few feet away. A raven sat on the sill, regarding the young women intently. "Bold bird, isn't he?" Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, I've never seen a bird get so close before! It's rather cute, isn't it?" Caitlyn said. Hermione grinned and nodded. The raven hopped off the window sill and landed deftly on the floor, still looking at Caitlyn and Hermione. The latter cocked her head.

"Yeah, in an odd sort of way." Hermione agreed. The raven let out a squawk, which sent the girls into a fit giggles.

"Somehow I don't think he agrees with us." Caitlyn managed in between giggles. Hermione nodded.

"Even though it's a compliment!" Hermione added. Caitlyn shook her head in mock wonder.

"Birds are such strange creatures." Caitlyn declared. Hermione nodded solemnly. A devious grin spread across Caitlyn's face, a grin that was soon mirrored by Hermione. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking what I'm thinking, would you?"

"Oh, it is entirely possible."

"Jason." The cousins said in unison. Caitlyn and Hermione laughed at each other.

"How mean should we be..." Hermione mused. Caitlyn looked at the bird.

"Well, think of it this way: you'll make points with Jason." Caitlyn reasoned. Hermione arched an eyebrow. "The bird'll probably fly away in a few minutes, so you'll make points with Jason, Shane _and_ Nate! It's a win-win situation!" Hermione laughed quietly.

"You are _such _a Slytherin." Hermione told her cousin. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Naw, not conniving enough. I'd probably end up in Gryffindor with you." Caitlyn replied. A devious light entered Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes, but the Sorting Hat listens to preferences, and you know who's in Slytherin." Hermione teased. Caitlyn blushed to the roots of her hairs. "Hey! We talked about something else!" Caitlyn's eyes narrowed.

"True. So, Gemma, what's up with you and Nate?" Caitlyn probed innocently. Hermione ducked her head to hide her blush.

"_You_ do not play fair." Hermione accused, looking back up. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Sue me. Now answer the question." Hermione sighed, running a hand through her thick hair.

"You know Nate and I can't work, even if I did like him, which I don't. Not now at least. He's one of the most famous people in America. We'd be all over the Internet and newspapers. You know why that's a bad thing. See, you and Drew wouldn't, that's a good thing." Hermione sighed as she finished. "It's just my luck."

"Nate's perfect for you, you know. He'd do right by you." Caitlyn said quietly. Hermione wiped a tear that trickled down her cheek away.

"I know. He's a good man." Hermione replied softly.

"They're both so handsome, too." Caitlyn added. Hermione smiled dreamily. "Drew's gorgeous blond hair, amazing body, dreamy eyes. He's smart, witty, attractive..." Caitlyn sighed dreamily.

"And Nate... beautiful curly brown hair, _gorgeous _browneyes. He's so kind, intelligent, caring, compassionate." Hermione groaned. "That is probably the most romantic/pathetic thing I have _ever_ said in my entire life!"

"We just have bad luck, don't we?" Caitlyn lamented. Hermione nodded.

"Too true. All too true." Hermione agreed. "So, shall we visit the boys now? If we're lucky, they're all up." Caitlyn laughed, slipping her shoes on.

"Nate, Jason and Drew probably are, Shane is the question mark." Caitlyn replied. Hermione laughed. "That boy loves his sleep!"

"I would love to see Shane meet an old professor of Drew and I's. Two, actually. They'd set him to rights." Hermione told Caitlyn as she put her own shoes on, referring to Snape and McGonagall. Caitlyn laughed.

"Shane meeting _any_ of your professors would be amusing." Caitlyn corrected. Hermione laughed.

"True, true." Hermione leaned in to whisper in Caitlyn's ear, "Jason in Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione whispered. Caitlyn burst out in giggles. "Well, wouldn't it be funny?" Caitlyn nodded. Hermione laughed quietly. "You still want to take him to Jason?" Caitlyn grinned.

Hermione kneeled down on the floor, extending a hand to the bird and giving him an encouraging smile. She could have sworn she saw the bird roll its eyes. "Come on, little bird. We aren't gonna hurt you." The bird looked at Hermione for a moment before hopping forward. She scooped the bird up and held it close to her heart. The bird wiggled for a moment, but Hermione held tight and the bird stopped moving.

"That was remarkably easy, Hermione!" Caitlyn mused. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess it's a gift. Buckbeak liked me, too. Never thought Sirius would become so attached to him." A sad smile formed on Hermione face as she remembered her fallen friend. Caitlyn and Hermione worked their way to Drew and Connect 3's cabin in relative silence.

"What 'ya got there, Gemma?" Nate asked, walking up the path from the bathhouse. Hermione and Caitlyn smiled.

"Something for Jason." Hermione replied.

"He's gonna be ecstatic, so you might want to cover your ears." Caitlyn advised. Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Caitlyn and Hermione glanced at each other and shared a knowing smile.

"You'll see." Hermione replied mysteriously. The trio walked into the cabin.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" Draco greeted cheerfully. "Hi, Gemma." Caitlyn colored slightly, and returned the greeting.

"Whatcha got there?" Jason asked, extremely curious as to what Hermione was holding so close to her chest. She smiled.

"Something I think you'll like." Hermione gently released the bird onto the floor. Jason let out an ecstatic exclamation of thanks and wonder. Draco made his way over to Hermione and bent down to whisper in her hear.

"You'll never guess who's here." Hermione looked up, curious.

"Hey, Jason, why don't you show Fluffykins the bird? If you hold her, she won't get the bird." Drew called. Jason beamed.

"Oh, yeah! I found a cat this morning!" Jason informed happily. Caitlyn and Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Could 'ya please keep it down?" Shane requested groggily. "Someone's trying to sleep here." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and marched over the the pop star.

"Time to get up, 'ya big lug." Caitlyn announced, whipping the covers back and exposing a short and t-shirt clad Shane Gray.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Shane exclaimed.

"Up. Do you want to be late for lunch?" Caitlyn retorted. Shane bolted up.

"I missed breakfast! Why didn't you tell me that!" Shane stopped in his tracks. "I missed my classes! Uncle Brown is going to kill me!" The entire cabin burst out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" It took some effort, but Nate managed to inform his older brother that it was not lunch time, but that he had better hurry if he didn't want to miss breakfast.

"So, Jason, you were going to show us your cat." Hermione reminded. Jason nodded, producing Fluffykins. Hermione sagged against Draco at the sight of the tabby.

"This if Fluffykins! She's going to be coming home with me." Jason announced.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is." Hermione begged quietly so that only Draco could hear. Draco smirked.

"Oh, it is." Draco assured. It took all of Hermione's will-power not to groan.

"She...she's very pretty, Jason." was all Hermione could say. Jason fairly beamed.

"Isn't she, though? Look, she isn't running after the bird!" Jason had placed Fluffykins on the ground, and the two animals were regarding each other with... compassion? Draco and Hermione glanced at each other. They knew why 'Fluffykins' wasn't chasing the bird, but the bird should surely be running away. Unless...

"May I hold Fluffykins, Jason?" Hermione queried. "I've always liked cats." Jason nodded.

"Of course!" Hermione bent down and held 'Fluffykins'.

"Want to pet her, Drew?" Hermione asked, moving over to her alleged brother. "Can we trust him, the bird?" Hermione whispered the the cat when only she and Draco could here. The cat nodded.

"Do we know him?" Draco continued. Another nod.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione whispered again before returning her to the ground.

"Do you think I could keep the bird?" Jason asked thoughtfully. Shane groaned.

"Do you have to?" Shane retorted. Jason shrugged.

"It'd be fun! I could finally build a birdhouse!" Jason replied. Shane groaned again before leaving for the bathhouse.

"As long as it doesn't stay in here..." Nate said finally, albeit begrudgingly. Draco and Hermione began thinking about who the bird could possibly be.

"What are you going to name it?" Caitlyn asked. Jason looked thoughtful.

"Moony." Jason declared. "I shall name him Moony and he shall be mine." Hermione and Draco's eyes widened, having revelations. Hermione colored to the roots of her hair, her face looking like a lobster.

"Drew, Caitlyn, I think we were supposed to call Mom right now." Hermione announced suddenly, rushing the two out of the cabin before 'Fluffykins' could follow.

Once safely back inside the girls cabin, Hermione threw herself on her bed. "I can't believe it." Draco murmured. "Professor Snape is an animagus." Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"Professor Snape? The evil, sadistic Potions Master?" Caitlyn clarified. Draco nodded. Hermione moved to a sitting position.

"Perhaps you're forgetting how I held Moony, who I now know is one of my former professors." Hermione stated, utterly mortified. Caitlyn gasped while Draco gaped. "I'll never be able to look at him again!"

"Well, at least he wasn't getting a show." Draco stated logically. Hermione groaned.

"That's not the point, Drew!" Caitlyn scolded. "The point is that Professor Snape, a man who is old enough to be her father, was just being held rather close to her breasts!" Draco blushed. Hermione giggled suddenly. "Drew, he's named 'Moony'." Draco blinked.

"So?" Hermione sighed.

"'Moony' was the nickname Sirius and James gave Remus." Hermione reminded. Draco laughed.

"I didn't know that, but that _is_ rather amusing." Draco allowed. Caitlyn frowned.

"I don't get it." Caitlyn admitted. Hermione gave her cousin a brief run-down. A slow grin spread across the muggle's face. "I wish I could have met Remus. I've always wanted to a lycanthrope." Hermione grimaced, remembering her third year.

"He was an amazing man, but you _never_ want to meet a lycanthrope during their time of the month. I should know, I've faced one and was lucky to come out alive." Hermione replied. Draco arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh? Do tell!" Draco encouraged.

"Third year, night before Remus left school. 'Moony' and Snuffles saved Harry, Ron and I's skin." Hermione informed. Draco smirked.

"I should have known you helped Black." Draco muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Drew. If there was ever any serious trouble at school, I was always somehow involved." Hermione stated. Draco smirked again.

"Oh, I remember." Draco replied. Caitlyn shook her head, laughing quietly. Hermione and Caitlyn looked at each other in sudden horror, remembering the conversation they'd had in front of Moony. "What?"

"Nothing!" Caitlyn was quick to say. "Nothing a'tall." Hermione slid to the floor, wishing it could swallow her up forever. Not only had she held Professor Snape in a compromising way, he had heard her gushing about the one and only Nate Gray.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. I've had quite a bit of writer's block on this chapter, but here it is. I hope all our readers will like it, Ranger is going to start working on the next chapter soon, so be looking for it. Also, a big thanks to all our reviews, Ranger and I have really received a lot of encouragement from them.

Chapter Seven

It was a little known fact that Draco Malfoy loved Sundays. That was a little known fact because he only learned to love Sundays at Camp Rock. Not only were Sundays a reprieve from the personal hell that was muggle dance, they were also an opportunity to spend time with Caitlyn. They'd been at Camp Rock for three weeks, and Draco had found that Caitlyn made everything going on easier to bear. She was a light in his life. She challenged every misconception he'd ever had about muggles.

His cabin mates were helping her in that endeavor. So, when Draco sat down to write a letter to Dora using Hermione's special paper, he made sure to ask her to buy appropriate gifts for Caitlyn, Jason, Shane, Nate, and Hermione. After asking for an explanation about their new magical guests, and an update on the situation back home, of course. Given that McGonagall and Snape were now with them to hear. His former professors wouldn't come to help unless the situation was becoming worse.

After writing his letter, Draco took Jason's extra guitar and began to practice his act for Pajama Jam. Hermione and he had both been mulling over different songs to perform in these jams. Draco was finding that many of the muggle songs he'd been exposed to described the emotions he'd been dealing with since the war ended. Music was very therapeutic for the soul, as Caitlyn remarked to him once, and Draco found she was right. Tomorrow night at Pajama Jam he was going to perform another Linkin Park song. The muggle band was probably his favorite, followed closely by The All-American Rejects. Linkin Park's song "Leave Out All The Rest" described what Draco was feeling lately. He wanted to leave good memories, he wanted absolution. He wanted someone to miss him when his time on Earth was done.

Draco had been practicing for about an hour and a half when he noticed it was time him to go to the dance hut. The group number for Final Jam had a rather complicated dance that was giving Draco fits. Shane had graciously offered to give him some extra help this afternoon. Draco might not ever admit it, but he was grateful. He was rubbish at muggle dancing, and his pride could not handle that, or the fact that the girl he fancied was an excellent dancer. Humming softly to himself, Draco walked to the dance hut. When he arrived, the hut was empty, nothing out of the ordinary, as Shane was usually late. Deciding that passing the time productively was better than lazying about waiting on Shane, Draco popped in a warm up CD and began one of the many warm up routines Shane had taught them in class. After a few minutes of warming up, Draco sensed the presence of someone else.

"Finally decide to show up, Shane?" teased Draco, before turning around and getting quite the surprise.

Caitlyn Gellar was standing in the doorway of the dance hut covering her mouth to smother giggles. She was more beautiful than ever in Draco's opinion- with her eyes sparkling, her mahogany hair up in a simple ponytail.

"What is so amusing, love?" asked Draco, arching an eyebrow, "Surely my dancing isn't that bad."

Caitlyn shook her head and giggled again before replying, "No. It's just that we're dressed alike."

Draco looked down at himself and then at Caitlyn before chuckling. Caitlyn was right. They both wore dark wash fitted jeans and light blue v-neck t-shirts. Caitlyn's were a feminine cut, but still, they matched.

"Just goes to show that great minds think alike." said Draco, a tad arrogant in tone.

"Very true, very true. Shane couldn't make it, so I volunteered to come instead. He said you needed help with something really important." said Caitlyn. She kept her gaze on him as she waited for Draco to reply, allowing Draco to marvel at how the shirt she was wearing complimented her eyes and skin complexion.

"Well, Shane was going to help me with the Final Jam group number, but it's not that important. I can wait until he's not busy." said Draco, pulling on all his years of training in good manners to not shuffle his feet and stare at the floor. What had Shane been thinking? Why would he send Caitlyn to help him? The last thing Draco wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of Caitlyn. How could she possibly help him? He'd be too distracted by her presence to pay attention to the help she was trying to give him.

Caitlyn gave Draco a small smile. It was obvious he was nervous and slightly embarrassed. "It's really no trouble, Drew. I volunteered because I love to dance and enjoy helping others. How do you think Gemma became such a good dancer?"

Draco thought for a moment. Hermione was very good, but then she was good at everything apart from flying. "You taught Gemma to dance?" he questioned.

Caitlyn nodded, "Every summer since we were about nine or so. My other cousin, Maggie, used to join us, but she..uh..she died unexpectedly when we were sixteen."

Draco noticed that when mentioning Maggie, Caitlyn choked up and her eyes teared up. Her cousin's death had obviously affected her very deeply. Draco suspected she was still grieving. He thought about asking her more about it, but decided against it since she'd probably just cry. Draco was not good with tears in any form.

"I'm sorry for your loss," murmured Draco, "I know what that feels like."

Caitlyn nodded, "Gemma mentioned that, so, uh, can I help you or would you rather just muddle your way through Final Jam on your own?"

Draco smirked, "I suppose I could accept your help. If you can work miracles on Gemma..."

Caitlyn giggled, "Oh, hush. Now start from the top, let me see where you're having trouble."

Two hours, many falls, laughs, and re-do's later Draco had to admit Caitlyn was very good at teaching people to dance. He was sweaty, sore, tired, thirsty and famished but he felt like he had made improvement already.

"Would you like to head to the dining hall with me Drew? We could get a drink? Actually, they should be serving lunch soon," said Caitlyn, as she checked her watch and then gave Draco a hopeful look.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach twinge a bit like he was back at his first Quidditch match.

"Sure, Caitlyn. That sounds great." replied Draco. As he held the door open for her, he asked, "Caitlyn, do you mind helping me again later this week? Shane is a good friend but you are prettier, nicer, a better dancer, and an amazing teacher."

Caitlyn blushed, "Sure, Drew. Sometime next week. Maybe if we get free time, we could practice then as well. I could meet you at the dance hut?"

"Brilliant. Practicing during free time is fine with me as long as I can have time to practice for other jams as well. I need all the help I can get."

As the pair walked into the Dining Hall, they both felt like they were walking through some sort of dream they never wanted to wake up from. Of course, upon seeing the look on Hemione's face, Draco and Caitlyn were brought back to reality with a swift jerk. Draco was in hiding, running for his life and Caitlyn was simply a muggle he'd just met.

"Hullo, Drew, Caitlyn. How was your tutoring session? Turned my dear brother into Fred Astaire yet?" asked Hermione, with a fake smile, the one she used when something had gone horribly wrong and she was trying to hide that fact.

Draco looked confused but replied, "It was alright. Caitlyn's a brilliant teacher. Definitely makes more sense than Shane."

Hermione nodded, "She is good. She taught Maggie and I to dance every summer." Draco noted that when saying Maggie's name, Hermione winced and looked pained. It seemed to Draco that Hermione looked as if she felt slightly guilty about the matter. Guilty about mentioning Maggie or guilty about Maggie's death, Draco wondered.

Caitlyn shifted uncomfortably. "Well Drew's a great student. I had a lot of fun teaching him this afternoon."

Hermione smiled, "That's good to hear. I've heard from Dora. She says that your questions can be answered by our professors and that we should talk to them as soon as possible. Dora also said to expect an owl tomorrow."

Hermione was giving Draco a look that clearly said she knew something was going on and wanted to know what it was immediately or else.

Draco smirked, "Don't worry Gemma dear, its nothing sinister. Now, shall we go visit Jason's newest pets after lunch?"

Hermione nodded, "That works for me. Caitlyn, do you think you could distract Shane, Nate and Jason for awhile this afternoon? Keep them away from their cabin."

Caitlyn nodded, "No problem. Hey guys!"

Aiden, Maddy, and Tony had come inside and were walking towards the table. They sat down and the six friends ate in relative silence until Draco, Hermione and Caitlyn left for their afternoon activities.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Draco and Hermione sat on Draco's bed, while their former professors took a seat on Jason's bed. Caitlyn was off with Connect 3 distracting them from returning to the cabin by ways unknown to Draco and Hermione, giving Draco and Hermione time to discuss the current situation with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Draco and Hermione immediately noticed that their former professors appeared quite tired. It was a mental and emotional tired that makes one feel physically tired, even when no work has been done. McGonagall's trademark iron gray hair was beginning to show streaks of white. Snape had developed a few wrinkles on his brow and eyes from stress and worry.

"We are grateful for your presence," began Draco, "But we are also curious as to your reason for being here. Keeping in mind we don't have much time before my cabin mates will be back."

Snape's face appeared as impassive as ever, all of his years as a spy taking away any emotion from his countenance besides impassive indifference. McGonagall's lips thinned and her face tightened, indication of her disapproval and frustration.

"The remaining Death Eaters are still evading capture and the Ministry has run out of leads. Dora is dead on her feet chasing after the wind. She hardly ever sees Teddy or Remus any more." started McGonagall. "Additionally, Malfoy Manor and your flat were vandalized the same day Severus was attacked at his home after an errand to Diagon Alley."

"In an attempt to safeguard my person and yours, the Order assigned me here, although my mental health was not taken into account when that decision was made," added Snape, throwing an irritated glance at Hermione.

Blushing, Hermione replied, "I do apologize professor. I had no idea it was your or I would never have behaved as I did, or said what I did."

Draco raised an eyebrow in question at the latter half of her statement. He remembered Hermione holding Professor Snape in his animagus form in a rather awkward position, but what did she say to him?

Snape grimaced, "Shall we agree to never speak of this again?"

Hermione nodded, "I agree completely."

Draco began to think about what McGonagall had said and came up with two questions. "Is someone taking care of cleaning up Malfoy Manor and my flat? Also, do we have a plan for after Camp Rock if England is still unsafe?"

McGonagall nodded, "Harry and George took care of your flat and are adding additional wards. Remus, Molly, and Arthur are directing the house elves at Malfoy Manor."

Snape continued answering Draco's questions by adding, "As to plans for after Camp Rock, if England is still unsafe, a safe house is being readied in a remote part of Colorado."

Draco just nodded again, while inside he was a tangled, emotional mess. Hearing his home had been vandalized made him a mixture of homesick and angry. Not being able to do anything to help clean it up frustrated and saddened him. Thinking he may be in hiding in the middle of nowhere after Camp Rock depressed him.

Before anything else could be said, voices could be heard nearing the cabin. McGonagall and Snape quickly transformed and went to their appropriate spots. McGonagall made a habit of sleeping at the foot of Shane's bed, since his blankets were the softest and he couldn't stand cats. Snape refused to put even one feather anywhere near Jason's birdhouse. He instead preferred to perch at the head of Jason's bed or settle on his pillows. Hermione whipped out her phone, put it up to her ear and then said, "Goodbye Mum," in a semi-loud voice. Not a moment later Connect 3 came in followed by Caitlyn.

"Hi guys. Great timing. We just finished talking to Mum. Harry is doing much better," said Hermione genially, as the group made their way to their preferred spots in the cabin. Shane lounging on his bed, Jason sitting on his bed, and Nate leaning against the foot of Jason's bed. Caitlyn sat on the other side of Hermione.

"That's great news," said Nate, with such a genuine smile, Hermione felt bad for lying to him about something so small.

Jason smiled and added his own, "Yeah!"

Caitlyn laid her hand on Hermione's arm, "Gemma, I have something to tell you. On the way back from the pier, we passed Aiden. He'd been looking for you because some of the younger campers were fooling around and they broke the piano."

Hermione looked at Caitlin with a look of disbelief. "They broke the piano? How?"

Caitlyn nodded and then shrugged. With a patient tone she said, "I don't know. No one can come to fix it. You're going to have to pick another song or drop out."

Hermione groaned and dropped her head in her hands. Lifting her head up she replied, "I really liked 'Bring Me to Life'. I don't want to drop out, but I don't have time to learn another song."

Draco thought for a moment, regarding his friend. Hermione was so talented, and he knew she had been looking forward to performing in this jam. Suddenly, he remembered a song, a muggle song. They had heard it several times on the road. Hermione had confided to him it was one of her favorites. She felt it described her feelings toward Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley in light of what had happened in her relationships with them. He couldn't remember the name though.

Cautiously Draco asked, "What about that song we kept hearing on the radio on the way here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Which song Drew? We heard hundreds on the way here."

Draco scowled at her frustrated tone but replied with civility, "It was a woman. We heard it first at an airport, then twice at Caitlyn's, and once on the drive here. Something about hazel eyes."

"Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson," suggested Nate, humble in tone and countenance from his spot against Jason's bed.

Draco nodded, "I believe so. I honestly do not remember for sure."

Hermione appeared thoughtful for a moment and quickly became doubtful. "I don't know Drew. I like the song, but I don't know the song well enough to perform it. I'm rusty on the chords."

Nate gave a tentative grin and offered, "I can help you with that if you like. Some of the girls in my guitar class wanted to learn that song, so I have the sheet music."

Hermione hesitated, thought and emotions whirling through her. She liked Nate, he was a great guy. She perceived he at least enjoyed flirting with her. No matter what they felt or how perfect they might be for each other, a relationship was out of the question. For one thing, she was on a mission. Two, he was a muggle, a famous muggle, which would endanger him and her secret identity as a witch. Third, the last two "good guys' she'd met and had a relationship with had left her high and dry with a broken heart. All those reasons made her want to say no and stop this friendship from progressing ever though part of her wanted it to progress.

On the other hand, she did need help and turning Nate down could raise a lot of questions, too many questions. Questions best left unasked. She would have to say yes, and hope to Merlin she didn't get herself into something she couldn't handle.

"I would be grateful for your help," replied Hermione finally, "Could we look at that before dinner?"

"Sure," said Nate, " Do you want to practice at the pier or somewhere else?"

Hermione stood up and replied, "The pier is fine. I have to get my guitar anyway. Meet you there in a few minutes?"

Nate nodded, "Yeah. Sure. See you there."

As Hermione walked to her cabin, she began to ponder what spending time with Nate would be like, what it would mean for her, for the mission. Of all the people at Camp Rock, Nate was by far the most perceptive and the hardest to read, a deadly combination for someone with a secret to hide. As soon as she reached the cabin, she began rummaging through her jewelry box looking for a particular necklace. It didn't take her long to find the gold chain with a gold guitar charm on it. Hermione had always transfigured her guitar into a charm for packing purposes. She'd begun to teach herself when Maggie died.

Muttering, a few words her guitar became a Les Paul guitar similar to one she'd seen Jason use on occasion. With her guitar in hand, she made her way to the pier, where Nate was already waiting for her.

"Hey Gemma." said Nate in greeting, as he saw Hermione walking down the pier.

"Hey Nate." returned Hermione, before sitting across from him about halfway down the pier.

"So how much do you already know?" questioned Nate, laying the sheet music in front of Hermione.

Hermione perused the sheet music as she replied, "Maybe half. I'm a little rusty It's been a while since I've been able to practice."

Nate looked sympathetic, "Rough year at school?"

Hermione controlled herself from flippantly replying, "More like rough years" and simply said, "Something like that."

Nate nodded and said, "It sounds like Drew has had one too, so I wondered."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "He's talked about it with you?"

Nate shook his head slightly and replied, "He told us his mother died and that his father was a nasty man. His nightmares have been something awful though."

Hermione tried not to looked alarmed. "He's having nightmares? What about?"

She hoped that Draco had not said anything in his nightmares that would expose them. She would have to give him a Dreamless Sleep potion, that would help or stop it at least. Would it look too suspicious?

Nate hesitated, "I'm not sure I should be telling you this. You should probably just talk to Drew about this."

Hermione gave a slight pout and pleaded, "Please, Nate. He's my brother. How can I help him if I don't know? He doesn't like to talk to me about his stuff."

Nate shrugged, "Look, don't tell him I told you. They're odd and don't make a lot of sense, but when Drew wakes up, before he puts his ice cold robot face on he looks scared spitless. So, you didn't here this from me alright?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

Nate took a breath and said, "Alright, usually he wakes me up around midnight with his shouting. He'll start with 'Leave her alone, Father. I will not let you harm her.' He'll mutter incoherently in a foreign language, it sounds like Latin. Then he'll start shouting names and interspersing them between 'Look Out' and 'Behind You'. Mostly Fred, Harry, and Blaise. He cried about Blaise once in the shower. Last night was the weirdest. It was about Caitlyn. He was yelling at someone named Selwyn, telling them to let her go and not to kill her. He begged. When he woke up a few minutes later he left for the showers the practiced until dawn."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Poor Draco was worrying so much, having so many nightmares. Why didn't he ask for Dreamless Sleep potion? He should know she has some, for that matter so should he.

"Thank you, Nate. I'm sorry if he's been keeping you awake. Drew has had a rough life. He must have quit taking his sleep aid."

Nate waved it off, "Don't worry about it. I hope it gets better. He's really a good guy."

Hermione nodded, "He is. Well, we should start practicing."

They practiced for about forty minutes before leaving the pier for supper. It was barbecue night. After supper, they agreed to meet the next day during free time to see how much progress Hermione made on her own. Hermione went to the cabin, grabbed the Dreamless Sleep potion, and sent it magically to under Draco's pillow, where she knew he would find it. Hopefully, he would be intelligent enough to take it for the rest of camp. Hermione then began to practice "Behind These Hazel Eyes." By her fourth time through, she was feeling fairly confident in her ability to perform the song at Pajama Jam.

The next day, Hermione practiced four times before breakfast, twice after breakfast, three times before lunch, and twice at free time with Nate.

"Perfect, Gemma." praised Nate, sitting across from Hermione on the pier, "It sounds beautiful."

Hermione smiled and blushed, "Thanks, Nate. I practiced really hard. I want to do the song the way it was meant to be done."

"You'll make Kelly Clarkson jealous," replied Nate, giving Hermione a rare smile.

"Oh. Nate. I'm not that good." Hermione rebuffed.

"Sure you are. I don't lie remember, I'm the serious one." said Nate. "Anyway, why this song?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. There wasn't much she could say that wouldn't give away her secret. At the same time, she was trying to lie as little as possible.

Finally she settled on being vague, but truthful. "Not everyone has good luck with men."

Nate looked torn between being angry and sorry. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you, Gemma. I'm sorry if I did."

Hermione shook her head, "It's fine, Nate. You're a really, sweet, nice guy. I know you had only the best of intentions, but I, uh, need to go talk to Caitlyn before supper."

Nate, ever the gentleman, helped Hermione up and as she walked away said, "Gemma, just remember those other guys didn't see how wonderful you are, and don't know what they are missing."

Hermione didn't stop smiling for an hour. Hermione and Caitlyn quickly got into their pajamas for Pajama Jam. They weren't pajamas they would actually wear to bed, but they sort of looked like pajamas and were modest enough they could feel comfortable wearing them on stage. They each wore plaid pajama bottoms in a soft cotton blend. Hermione's were red, gold, and black plaid. Caitlyn's were a green, silver, and black plaid. They wore black v neck fitted tee shirts with them, and a black zip up hoodie to keep warm.

"You know, Caitlyn," said Hermione, as she grabbed her guitar and opened the door, "You are wearing Drew's favorite colors."

Caitlyn blushed, "I just like these pants. Now would you hush. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"You're going to be fine. Don't worry about it." replied Hermione, with a smile, as they walked towards the performance hut. "Drew is going to love your performance. I promise."

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one that likes him." said Caitlyn with a scowl.

Pajama Jam went smoothly. Tony rocked the house first with "Be My Escape" by Relient K. Everyone enjoyed it accept for Aidan, who was a little disturbed by the flirtatious looks between Maddy and Tony. He didn't like to think about his sister liking his friend, or vice versa. Maddy was next with a soulful rendition of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, accompanied by the guitar instead of a piano. After her performance, Maddy and Aidan sat next to each other blushing and smiling.

Hermione and Caitlyn bet that within a few days they would be dating. Draco was next with "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park. It was a beautiful performance. Hermione and Caitlyn were moved to tears again. Caitlyn went next. She performed "Dancin' In the Moonlight". Draco was speechless by the end of her performance, and was the first to stand up clapping, though others quickly followed him. He knew Caitlyn was a prodigy at producing, but he had no idea she could sing so well. He was so enthralled, that he completely tuned out Hermione's show stopping "Behind These Hazel Eyes".

Draco mused on Caitlyn's performance the rest of the evening. The lyrics to the song touched him, as much her performance did. He began to dream of dancing with her in the pale moonlight. Malfoy Manor boasted the best gardens in England, or at least that was his personal opinion. Dancing with Caitlyn in them would be the best moment of his life to date. He just hoped he'd eventually get the chance to.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. It's been a little crazy recently. Hope you liked it. Review please!! Drama starts soon, so stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. For a while I was busy with school and other family issues. Then I just lost inspiration. I am back now, and hope to finish this story this summer, but I'm not making any promises.

Thank you to everyone who favorited, added an alert, or left a review. All are appreciated.

Chapter Eight

The next morning Draco was up early as was usual, and went about his usual routine of showering and dressing. Instead of practicing the guitar like he normally did, Draco snuck off into the woods to wait for the owl Dora had promised would arrive. To avoid unwanted attention and questions from the muggles, they had agreed that all owls should be sent at a time that would make them arrive in the early morning so that Hermione or Draco could receive them away from muggle eyes. Draco did not exactly relish the idea of walking through the woods when it was barely light out, but the trip would be worth it to finally be able to do something nice for his new friends. He did not have to wait very long for the owl to show up. After a few minutes of waiting, a large barn owl swooped through the trees with a hoot and dropped the package in front of Draco. Luckily, he was able to catch the package before it hit the ground.

"Daft bird," Draco muttered, as he caught the medium-size package with a grunt. Out of learned paranoia, Draco uttered a few diagnostic spells to check for curses, despite the package being addressed to his cover name, which only Dora and Hermione knew.

Satisfied that the package was not going to hurt him, Draco unwrapped it and inspected the contents. Draco had asked Dora to purchase specific gifts for Hermione, Caitlyn, Jason, Shane and Nate. He had also asked Dora to send him his own guitar. While he did not mind borrowing Jason's extra guitar, he wanted his own. For Hermione, he had asked Dora to bring something from the Malfoy library_- Hogwarts, A History_ first edition signed by the author. For Caitlyn, he had wished to obtain something lavish and beautiful, possibly jewelry. On further thought, Draco decided starting out with jewelry might be a bit too overwhelming for a simple down to earth girl like Caitlyn. Knowing her sweet tooth, he settled with an assortment of nearly every type of candy from Honeydukes. It had been even harder to figure out presents for his cabin mates, however, he did eventually make very appropriate choices. For Jason, a Fender Stratocaster decorated with various birds, the only one of its kind. Shane would be receiving a book entitled _Hair Care for Dummies_, which was a gag, and a book with ideas for muggle style pranks from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. No one would ever know it was from the wizarding world. Few realized Shane enjoyed a good practical joke, and had a huge sense of humor. Nate would be getting new, and expensive, golf clubs and a ton of golf balls. The set he had brought with him had mysteriously disappeared the second week of camp. They suspected it was the doing of an over zealous fan. Actually, Draco had decided to see what all the fuss was about and accidentally banished them in a fit of frustration when he discovered golf was not his sport. Draco knew it was Nate's only hobby outside of music, and could empathize with an occasional need to whack something with a club. Draco had yet to decide when to give out these gifts, but was glad to have them nonetheless. Dora had also sent along favorite treats of Draco and Hermione's, along with past copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler.

Draco shrunk the package and placed it in a pocket of his cargo shots before heading towards the mess hall. Since it was well before breakfast, Draco decided to take the long way to the mess hall, which would take him past Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin. Perhaps if he was extremely lucky, one or both of them would be up and would keep him company. If he was honest with himself, he hoped it was just Caitlyn. Despite all logical objections to pursuing a relationship with Caitlyn or deepening their attachment, Draco found himself falling in love with her and craving time spent with her. As he neared the girls cabin, he saw Catilyn sitting on their front porch, looking particularly downtrodden.

"Hullo, Caitlyn. Beautiful morning, yeah?" greeted Draco with a cheeky grin. He was rewarded with a scowl, as Caitlyn looked up at him.

Draco sat down next to her and decided now might be a good time to cheer Caitlyn up with something sweet. Discreetly checking that no one else was watching, Draco pulled the package out of his pocket, found her bag of candy, and whispered 'Engorgio'. The ability to do wandless magic was one of Draco's favorites. Caitlyn's eyes became large as she saw what had been a box no larger than an inch in width and height become a foot and a half in width and height.

"What? Never seen magic done before?" teased Draco, handing the box to Caitlyn, "These are for you. I thought you might like to try wizarding candy, seeing how much you like muggle candy."

Caitlyn looked uncomfortable for a moment and replied quietly, "Not since Maggie died two years ago."

Draco frowned and felt like a heel. He had not intended to bring up bad memories yet again. Why did that always happen to him? 'Maybe I'm just cursed.' thought Draco sardonically.

"I'm sorry." said Draco, "I did not intend to remind you of..."

"It's alright Drew," interrupted Caitlyn, "You didn't know. Thank you for the candy. Share some with me, while telling me what is what?"

Draco gave Caitlyn a relieved smile, "Sure. Well, this is milk chocolate, but its sweeter than what muggles have. These are chocolate frogs, careful they hop away."

Hermione walked up then carrying her shower things. She seemed a bit downtrodden as well, and only mildly surprised to see Draco sitting close to her cousin, clearly relishing her company.

"Hey Drew, what are you doing here?"

Draco grinned, "Well, I was walking by and decided it was a crime for such a beautiful lady to be sitting by herself on such a fine morning. So, I sat down and joined her."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before stepping around them to head into the cabin, "Flirt."

Draco was unrepentant, but decided a peace offering to Hermione might be in order. He pulled out the Daily Prophets, Quibblers, and a Honeydukes chocolate bar. Once again, he performed the enlargement charm before going inside the cabin to give it to Hermione.

"What's all this?" questioned Hermione, as he set everything on her bunk.

"I asked Dora to send me some things. She included these for us. Thought you might like first dibs." replied Draco, his expression carefully blank. Hermione looked at him with a grateful gaze. Draco really was sweet when he put his mind to it.

"Thanks Draco. I appreciate it. Caitlyn and I did not sleep well last night. Nightmares." said Hermione, her voice thick with emotion.

Draco nodded. He knew exactly what she was referring to, after all, it was the anniversary of his decision to officially leave the Death Eaters.

"It's been two years. Not a day goes by that I do not remember whats happened, I want you to know that."

Hermione sighed at the guilty tone of Draco's voice and his sorrowful countenance. She wrapped him in a hug and replied, "I know. I forgave you a long time ago. Now go flirt shamelessly with my cousin until she agrees to go on a date with you."

Draco took on a grim expression, "Not everyone is as forgiving as you are Hermione."

Hermione gave Draco a glare and replied, "You might be surprised at the rewards you receive for such a risk."

"Or the punishment," countered Draco, with a glare just as fierce, "Leave it be, just leave it."

"Dr..." started Hermione, clearly being stubborn, but Draco cut her off.

"I said leave it Hermione- I mean it. Its my life."

With a scowl firmly planted on his face, Draco turned and left the cabin to be met with a curious, bordering on annoyed Caitlyn.

"You know I could hear everything from right here." stated Caitlyn, staring at Draco with an expression that clearly demanded an answer.

Draco slipped on an impassive face, "Oh?"

Caitlyn was not impressed with Draco's vague response. "That's all you have to say. 'Oh?' What is wrong with you? Do I look like a game to you? Something you can just play with? You and Hermione are going to talk about me like that and all you can say is 'Oh?'"

Draco fixed a very intense, serious gaze on her before replying, "You are not a game to me, which is exactly why I am going to say nothing and walk away. When you are feeling reasonable, we can talk."

"Reasonable." spluttered Caitlyn, "You think it is unreasonable to want to know more about what was meant and said about me."

Draco tried to remain calm as he said, "Not everything is about you, Caitlyn. I am a private person. There are some things I simply am not ready to share and you are not ready to hear."

Before Caitlyn could respond, Draco walked off, hands in his pockets and shoulders slumped in defeat. If this is how the morning was going to be, today was likely to be a very rough day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hermione sat at the normal table next to her cousin, who was still irritated at her, and tried to ignore the guilt she felt for her part in the argument. Standing up she said hurriedly, "I'm going for a walk."

Caitlyn barely had time to say "whatever" before Hermione was out the door, barely avoiding hitting Nate in her haste to leave.

"Alright there, Gemma?" asked Nate, seeing Hermione's tense expression when she looked up at him.

Hermione straightened immediately and plastered on a beatific smile. "Hullo, Nate. Sorry wasn't paying any attention."

Nate gave Hermione an easy grin, "That's alright. Leaving already?"

Hermione shifted from foot to foot and replied softly, "Yeah. Things are a bit tense this morning. I was just going for a walk - get some air."

Nate continued to grin as he asked, "May I join you?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She liked Nate well enough, but part of her really wanted to be alone to wallow in her guilt. On the other hand, maybe a walk with Nate could be a good distraction.

"Sure, Nate, but to be fair I should warn you, I may not be the best company this morning," replied Hermione, with a half smile. Nate could tell she needed a friend, and was determined to be that friend.

"I believe you will always be company I wish to have, Gemma." said Nate as they walked a familiar path from the mess hall to the lake, "You know I'm not just a handsome musician."

Hermione smiled and replied, "So I've noticed , its very easy to forget you're part of an international sensation."

"Good. I prefer to be treated like a regular guy, especially by my friends," remarked Nate in a serious tone, "I play because I love music. The fame, I could do without."

Hermione took a moment to remember life in the post war wizarding world. Harry hated being famous. The coverage and attention Hermione and Ron occasionally still received was equally frustrating. "I can see how that would be preferable."

"So, why all the tension in the mess hall this morning?" asked Nate, with a curious, but kind expression.

Hermione stiffened and for a moment did not answer. Then with a sight she said, "Drew and I had an argument this morning, and that led to Caitlyn and Drew having an argument over a misunderstanding. Now neither of them are talking to me, or really have much to do with me."

Nate frowned and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

Hermione shook her head, "It is sweet of you to offer, but no. We'll work through this on our own. Today is always a rough day for our family."

Nate seemed uneasy and unsure what to say, so Hermione continued, "I would advise you to just tread lightly around Drew and Caitlyn today and possibly the rest of the week."

"I have the feeling I should offer my condolences," stated Nate with a sympathetic look, as they sat down on a fallen log on the side of the path.

"Two years ago today, Caitlyn and I watched our cousin be murdered. It is not something you ever truly get over, " whispered Hermione, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Nate put a tentative arm around Hermione's shoulder, "I am truly very sorry for your loss. What can I do to help?"

Hermione felt warmed by the close contact and slightly comforted. It had been a long time since an attractive man had offered her comfort. "You already have, Nate. You already have."

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the serenity of nature. Nate broke it first asking, "Gemma, can I ask you a question about Drew?"

Hermione tensed. What could Nate want to know about Draco? This was very dangerous territory. Very, very dangerous territory.

"You may ask, and I will answer if I can."

Nate seemed surprised and intrigued by that response. Hermione looked into his face and began to suspect that Nate was suspecting they were not what they had been saying. After a moment Nate said, "I know that you said Drew had a rough life, but I am curious about a specific incident, particularly about a girl named Hermione."

Hermione tensed again and took a second before replying, "Why do you ask?"

Her mind began to frantically search for an acceptable explanation she could give Nate, or what he could possibly be ready to ask her. Had Draco accidentally said something odd in passing, or talked in his sleep again? This was so not a good thing in any way. The way this mission was going, it would be a miracle if Hermione kept her job. Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts, she almost missed Nate's hesitant explanation.

"For awhile after you and I talked on the pier, Drew's nightmares stopped. He was a bit distant in the morning, but he slept. Last night, he had another nightmare, a really bad one. He kept begging his father to stop, to not kill someone. Then he apologized over and over to this Hermione, begging her to forgive him. He said he didn't mean it. When he woke up this morning he started to do his normal routine, but he was anxious and jumpy. Instead of practicing guitar, he goes for a walk in the woods. He hates the woods! What is going on with him? Do I need to do something?"

Hermione stifled a groan. Why had Draco been so stupid? Dreamless sleep potions were necessary in these situations. "There is not anything you can really do other than be his friend. As I said before, Drew did not have a normal, happy childhood, and as I understand his biological father was a nasty piece of work. I would not put murder past him."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "As for a girl named Hermione, I couldn't tell you a thing."

Nate frowned and processed all that for a moment. "Alright," he replied, "I'm sorry if I've put you in an awkward position. Drew just seems like he needs a good friend. Jason, Shane and I would love to be his friends but we're struggling a bit with how to get him to open up and deal with his issues."

Hermione gave a sympathetic and grateful, almost relieved look. "Don't worry Nate you and your brothers are just the kind of friends Drew needs- nice, loyal, and patient. Just don't push him, he'll let you know if he needs anything."

Nate nodded and seemed to accept that answer without any question. Hermione was on the verge of wishing using magic on muggles wasn't illegal. She really, really needed to know what was going on inside Nate's head.

"Well as much as I would love to continue talking, I have to do some things before Beach Jam. Can I walk you back to the Mess Hall?" asked Nate, all politeness and consideration. He was always such a gentleman. This behavior was so refreshing after her experiences with Ron and Viktor.

Hermione shook her head, "Thank you for offering Nate, but I would like to enjoy my solitude for a little bit longer. Maggie loved the quiet of the country. This view would have been a favorite of hers."

Nate stood up and said, "Well if you're sure. I'll see you at Beach Jam then?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course, I'll be in the front row."

Nate grinned at her in return before walking back to the main part of camp to go through his before jam checklist. Beach Jam this year was a special treat from Brown. Now that Mitchie had arrived, she was able to perform at Jams. Brown had no trouble persuading her and his three nephews into giving a special concert full of fan favorites and a new song or two off Connect 3's new album. Nate was excited about one of the new songs they were going to debut. It was a romantic song, that he was singing lead vocals for. This would be the perfect time to send a very important message to Gemma, a very important message indeed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Beach Jam was going to be held directly following lunch. Classes were canceled for the day in light of the fact that three of the instructors would need plenty of time to prep for Beach Jam. Campers were encouraged to practice and work on acts for Final Jam. Hermione had yet to select anything, as she wasn't sure that it would be ethical for her to perform. If she were to win, she would not be able to collect on the reward, so someone else should have the chance to win without impediment. In light of that, Hermione decided to use the morning off to check in with Dora, talk to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, and remember her dear departed cousin.

Hermione picked herself up off the log and walked back to the cabin she shared with Caitlyn. The cabin would offer the privacy necessary. Hermione sat on her bed, pulled out her charmed paper and sent a quick message to Dora asking about the situation back home, as well as explaining what had been happening at Camp Rock. After finishing the message, Hermione laid back on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering Maggie, remembering why I was at Camp Rock in the first place, wallowing in sorrow.

Dora wrote her back in a few minutes with a less than happy report. The Death Eaters were still evading Aurors, and rumor had it that some were looking into fleeing to America. Members of the Order of the Phoenix would be arriving soon to help her keep an eye on Draco. Dora also reported that she should be prepared to leave on a moment's notice. Hermione groaned as she read Dora's report, and then scribbled a quick reply stating that she understood.

Hermione noted that neither of her two professors were in her cabin, and decided to walk to Draco's cabin to see if they were there. Sure enough, Professors McGonagall and Snape were in Draco's blessedly empty cabin. Hermione quickly informed them of everything that she and Dora had discussed. Professor Snape immediately flew out the window to shadow Draco around camp.

Hermione snuck out of the cabin and hoped no one would see her. She then decided to seek out her cousin and friend. Their disagreement needed to be set aside until danged passed. As it happened, she did not have to search long. Draco met her along the path, Caitlyn sulking a few paces behind him. Hermione could see a black raven flying around them.

"What happened?" asked Draco immediately with a chilled anger.

Hermione looked at Draco with a steady gaze and replied, "I talked to Dora. The situation at home has deteriorated. We may have to leave soon. I do not know yet."

"They know where we are?" asked Draco slipping easily into his closed off spy mode.

Hermione shrugged and responded, "They may. If they do, we will go underground and the Ministry will be called in to protect those still at Camp Rock."

Draco scowled, "The Ministry? Honestly, Her-Gemma, the Ministry couldn't find their own arse if we gave them a diagram with step by step instructions, and you want to put them in charge of other people's lives?"

Hermione snorted, "Drew- that is not kind, and hardly true. The Ministry is not that incompetent any more. In any case, that is what will happen regardless of our opinions."

Caitlyn chose to make her presence known at that time, coming to stand next to Draco and clearing her throat softly, "What do you need me to do?"

Hermione gave a small, weak smile. She recognized an olive branch when she saw one. "It would be wonderful if you could accept an apology. Your relationships are your relationshisp and it was wrong of me to discuss them behind your back."

Caitlyn quickly wrapped Hermione in a hug, "I'm sorry too- Now what do you really need me to do?"

Hermione tried really hard to keep her face blank. She did not want Caitlyn involved in this anymore then she already was, but the look on Caitlyn's face clearly said her protests would be ignored. "Right now- just be prepared for some really strange things. If Drew or I asks you to do something, just do it ok?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Of course."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hermione sat with Caitlyn and Draco in the front row at Beach Jam. Draco was in the middle of the two girls smirking in a way only an egotistical pureblood wizard was able. Hermione and Caitlyn were gorgeous and turning the heads of quite a few male campers, earning Draco some very envious looks. The day was nice and sunny now, creating quite the environment in front of the stage.

Mitchie took the stage first. Draco was not overly fond of Shane's girlfriend. She was tolerable, he supposed, but not someone he wanted to spend more time than absolutely necessary. She sang some of the hits off of her new album including: "La La Land", "Don't Forget", and "Get Back". A minute or so after Mitchie left the stage, Connect 3 came on. Shane immediately took it upon himself to excite the crowd. They began by playing an upbeat rock song off of the new album called "Paranoid". Everyone loved it, and they followed it with two old favorites: "Year 3000" and "A Little Bit Longer". After they finished those two songs, Shane handed Mike to Nate who grinned and said, "Now our next song is a ballad off of our new album called "Turn Right". We have been looking forward to sharing this song with y'all for awhile. But, to do that we need some help, which Jason is going to get for us right now."

All the girls started fidgeting and shouting, each one wanting to be the one Jason picked. As it happened, Connect 3 had agreed ahead of time that Jason would pick Hermione. The brothers wanted Nate to get his girl, and were more than willing to help him in any way they could. Jason stood in front of Hermione holding a hand out to help her up, grinning like a loon.

"Ah...Jason..." protested Hermione, knowing this was probably not the best idea.

"Nope," replied Jason, shaking his head, "You have to help us out- We need you!"

Hermione smiled and accepted Jason's hand. Jason was all smiles as he led her up to the stage, and placed her right in front of Nate. Shane had already brought a bar stool out for Hermione to sit on.

Nate took one of Hermione's hands in his and said, "Now, Gemma, what I need you to do is sit on this stool and enjoy yourself alright? Just listen to the song."

Hermione blushed and nodded, before folding her hands primly in her lap. Nate couldn't take his eyes off of her as he sang, Shane taking over on guitar. By the end of the song, Hermione had tears in her eyes, as she looked at Nate and saw all the love in his eyes. Without a second thought, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Nate returned it easily, and placed a soft kiss in her hair. "See you after the Jam?" whispered Nate, so the microphone would not pick it up.

Hermione nodded and Nate led her to the edge of the stage. She sat down between her cousin and Draco, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. They enjoyed the last two songs, and were the first to jump up and applaud. Smiles were seen all around as Connect 3 waved and took a bow. Nate, Shane and Jason made their way off stage to a hut. Campers mingled and talked, enjoying the little bit of free time they earned before dinner. This allowed Hermione, Draco, and Caitlyn to sneak off to see their famous friends and do some mingling and talking of their own before dinner.

A/N: And that is the end of chapter 8! Look for the next chapter soon. Hope everyone enjoys this and the next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day after Beach Jam, Hermione woke up to the sound of tapping at the window. An owl much like the Weasley's dear Pigwidgeon waited very impatiently to give her two letters. Hermione quickly got up and let him in, hoping no one had seen the tawny owl.

"Bloody stupid bird," muttered Hermione, closing the window, "What is so important?"

The owl just flew to the dresser and sat, refusing to leave. Hermione looked down at the letters, which had landed on the floor. One was addressed to her from Harry. The other was addressed to Draco. Odd, considering everyone who might be sending him things knew he was unavailable and in hiding. Her brows pulled together as a quizzical glint came to her chocolate eyes. Upon touching the envelope, Hermione shrieked in pain and dropped the letter, exposing the back to show the dark mark on the seal.

Hermione's shriek awoke Caitlyn with a start. Frantically looking around for the source of the sound, she was startled to see Hermione cradling her right arm to her chest, tears running down her face. "Hermione! What happened?"

Caitlyn jumped out of her bed and rushed to her cousin, not noticing the coldness of the wood floor, in her haste to reach her. "Don't touch the letters, ok? One of them is cursed."

Caitlyn gasped, her heart racing as she took in the scene," Do you need me to do something?"

Hermione looked down at her hand. Her palm and fingertips were badly burned. A rash was beginning to creep up her arm, already at her elbow, marring her usually fair skin in blotches of pinks and reds. "Discreetly, but quickly, find Draco and tell him what happened. Professor Snape gave him antidotes and healing potions. I'm pretty sure only a pureblood can take care of this."

Caitlyn nodded and ran out the door like she as on fire. This early in the morning Draco was usually already up and in the shower, so Caitlyn headed for the men's bathhouse first. Out of breath slightly, Caitlyn pushed open the door and stepped into the men's changing area. She gasped in a mixture of horror, surprise, and embarassment, a flush coming to her cheeks. Draco stood with his back to her in nothing but a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Scars littered his back, in a jagged mess. Caitlyn thought they might be whip scars. When Draco whipped around to face her, she saw the edge of a tattoo on his left arm, but more arresting were the words 'blood traitor' carved on the left side of a well defined chest. A few other scars in various sizes, shapes, and stages of healing littered his abdomen, chest and arms, pale skin set off by pinks and whites.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing here?", ground out Draco, a tinge of pink appearing his pale cheeks.

Caitlyn shook her head, as if to clear it, and replied hurriedly, "An owl came. There were two letters. One of them was cursed. It had this funny symbol on it, and now Hermione is hurt bad- real bad. She told me you would be able to fix it. Something about you being pureblood and potions from Snape."

Draco felt himself grow still in anger and fear. "You know that I care very deeply for Hermione. I would never hurt her or you intentionally. Ok? Just remember that."

Caitlyn nodded, and looked a bit apprehensive. Draco extended his left arm to her slowly and asked, "Was this the symbol you saw on the letter?"

Caitlyn paled and stiffened as she said, "Yes."

Draco swore rather creatively and ran out of the bathhouse. Caitlyn quickly followed him to his cabin. They snuck in the door as quietly as they could. Draco pulled a black duffel bag out from under his bunk and dug out a small oak chest carved with ancient runes.

"Do you need me to get anything?" whispered Caitlyn standing close to Draco. Her breath felt warm on his bicep, and if hadn't been for the life or death situation on hand, would have been extremely distracting. As it was, Draco had to take a second to pull himself together.

"I'll have to see her before I can tell you." replied Draco just as quietly. Draco was very worried, but was keeping it off his face. Caitlyn could see his eyes though, and saw whatever it was that was happening, it was very bad. Something lingered in his eyes, a haunting look of fear and worry.

"Come."

Just as quickly as they came in the cabin, Draco and Caitlyn left and began sprinting to the girl's cabin. They were unaware that they had not gone completely unnoticed. Jason had come to consciousness just in time to see Draco and Caitlyn exit the cabin. He was concerned for his friends, who were obviously worried very much about something. Jason laid in bed for a minute and wondered if he should follow them. Perhaps they might need him? On the other hand, Gemma did say, and so did Caitlyn, not to push Drew. If he wanted help, wouldn't Drew have asked for help? Possibly not, Drew was still a bit shy about things and Jason sensed also a bit proud.

While Jason contemplated what to do, Draco and Caitlyn reached the girls cabin. Draco immediately set the chest down on the floor next to Hermione. A resounding thump startling Hermione out of her pain for a moment. Draco's flip-flops made a small squishy sound as he knelt down in front of her, and carefully took her right hand in his and inspected the burns, and rash. The rash now reached her shoulder, disappearing underneath her tank-top pajama top.

"Hermione, where's the letter?" asked Draco, in a very serious tone of voice. Hermione pointed behind him to where the letter still lay on the floor.

Draco pulled his wand out of his left pocket and muttered a few spells. The letter lit up in a pale yellow, nearly white light and levitated slightly off the floor before resettling on the floor. Draco scowled and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong with me?" ground out Hermione, through the pain, her left hand clenched in a tight fist.

Draco opened the chest, immediately releasing the pungent smells of various potions and pulled out two glass vials, and a medium sized white tub. "The good news is I know whats wrong with you and its curable. The bad news is the cure is very painful and a long explanation. So cure first, explanation later."

Draco cast a quick non-verbal silencio charm, and then conjured some standard white bandages. "Caitlyn, hold her other hand and talk to her- distract her. Alright, this potion first."

Draco took the stopper out of a simple pain potion and helped Hermione take it by placing a hand on the back of her head and supporting it while pouring the potion down her throat. She nearly gagged at its strong, bitter taste.

"That was a simple pain potion. This next one will stop the rash, but it is going to make your skin burn and then itch for a day or so."

Hermione groaned, not looking forward to those side effects. "Ok- just get it over with Draco."

Draco unstopped another vial containing a teal potion, and again helped Hermione down a bitter vicsous liquid. Within a minute, Hermione was clenching Caitlyn's hand tightly and crying, as she tried not to scream. Draco unscrewed the lid on the tub and began to dab an orange colored burn cream that smelled of herbs and citrus on Hermiones burned hand. With tender caresses he dabbed the cream on and wrapped the injured hand. As he worked, Draco began to explain what happened and what he had done.

"The letter was cursed with a particularly nasty curse designed to affect anyone not of pureblood. It was meant to hurt you and only you, to cast it you have to have a specific victim in mind. On first contact, the skin is burned, as you saw. From there a rash starts to spread, eventually covering the whole body. After a day, every inch of the skin will have disintegrated. The only cure is that potion, which contains several illegal ingredients, including several drops of blood from a pureblood. Don't worry this potion had my blood in it and was made by Snape."

Hermione's mouth turned down, eyebrows slightly together, a study in the facial expression of absolute disgust, but thanked Draco anyway. Caitlyn looked at Draco with a thoughtful look, "Why would someone send a cursed letter to Hermione?"

"It wasn't for me," replied Hermione, "It was for Draco."

"Which means they know or strongly suspect that I am wherever you are." stated Draco, his voice rather flat. Having finished wrapping Hermione's hand, Draco went back to the letter and ran a few more spells. He then opened it and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Draco opened the rough parchment and picked up the picture that fell out of it.

Blood Traitor-

We're coming for you. They're next. You should know better than to befriend filthy mudbloods.

Did you learn nothing from the consequences of your actions

the night with mudblood Granger's filthy relations?

Maybe we'll let you play

with her American cousin if you come to your senses.

If I recall she was tolerably looking enough for a mudblood.

Seemed to me she'd be quite the screamer. What do you think?

-Selwyn

Draco looked at the picture that had come with the parchment. It was a picture of Hermione on stage with Connect 3 at Beach Jam. Each of them had red x's drawn over their faces. The edges were ripped and rough, as if the picture and been crumpled and uncrumpled over and over again. Red ink dripped down to the bottom edge, staining it in what resembled a river of blood. Draco clenched both of his fists.

"Hermione- contact Dora. We are staying here and we are fighting."

Hermione scowled and replied, "Draco, I told you, that is not the plan. The Ministry will take care of everything here, and we will make for the safe house."

Draco's eyes glared in anger and he said tersely, "Absolutely not. I am not running from this. We put the muggles in danger and we will personally get them out of it."

Hermione glared right back and started to reiterate what she had already said. Draco held out the letter and picture. "I would not recommend touching them, but this is why I am obviously right."

Caitlyn was a bit put out by Draco's arrogant tone, but upon seeing the picture completely agreed with him. She looked over to Hermione to add her two cents worth in, but stopped short when she saw how pale her cousin had become after reading the parchment. That paleness quickly became flushed anger.

"Yes, I thought you would see it my way. Now, what did Harry say in his letter?" asked Draco with a bit of impatience.

Hermione had a pinched look on her face as she replied, "I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

Draco made a noise of impatience and gave her a look that clearly said, ' Why not?'. Hermione summoned her wand and scanned the letter as a precaution. Then she opened it and quickly read the missive. After finishing the letter, Hermione threw it down on the floor and swore.

"Caitlyn, help me stand up please."

Caitlyn obediently helped her to her feet, and Hermione stormed over to her dresser.

"Draco, turn around so I can change. We have a huge problem. Someone at the Ministry leaked the location of all our safehouses, including all those in other countries. The American Ministry had a security breach two days ago, so we have to assume we can't use theirs until they finish their investigation. Obviously, the paparazzi took pictures of me on stage with Connect 3. They made it all over the internet- we're on borrowed time. Remus and Dora should show up today. Order of the Phoenix in a few days. Harry will be with them. The project he was working on finished up. He says he'll tell us all about it when he gets here."

As she explained all this, Hermione quickly changed into faded comfortable jeans and a chestnut colored scoop neck t-shirt, put on deodorant and her freesia perfume, and used magic to do her hair and cover up scars. Hermione also pulled out an extra Gryffindor Rules gold t-shirt of hers and enlarged it.

"Here Draco. Put this on, and you forgot your glamour. I don't mind your scars of course, but every one here thinks you don't have any."

Draco threw the shirt on after hiding the words. Just as Draco finished pulling on his shirt, Caitlyn gasped. Hermione and Draco turned to look at her, wands out, already in dueling position.

"What's wrong, Caitlyn?" asked Draco, moving to stand in front of her, shielding her from window view.

Caitlyn pointed to the front window. Hermione and Draco felt their hearts sink at what they saw. Connect 3 was standing at the window looking absolutely stunned.

"Should we let them in?" asked Caitlyn quietly. She seemed to be as on edge as Draco and Hermione, seeing this as the problem it clearly was.

"Let me open the door," responded Draco. "Then ask them a question only you and they would know the answer to."

Caitlyn nodded, "Ok," and followed Draco to the door. He opened it a fraction and Caitlyn immediately asked in a slight nervous tone, "What is my favorite memory from Camp Rock?"

Nate, Shane and Jason looked confused, but Jason replied anyway, "Meeting Mitchie."  
Draco looked at Caitlyn, and she shrugged, "It's true."

"Alright, come in and make yourselves comfortable." said Draco, making a sweeping motion with his arm.

Nate, Shane, and Jason stood in the middle of the cabin, huddling close to each other. Brown eyes dart around the room catching glimpses of nothing unusual, with the exception of the confused and nervous looks on their friends faces.

A hoot drew their attention to the dresser behind them, "That's an owl. Why do you have an owl?" questioned Jason, his nose wrinkled slightly, brows furrowed as he tried to find an explanation in his on mind.

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco, "Your choice."

Draco raised an eyebrow and replied with shock, "Are you actually suggesting we break the secrecy statute?"

Caitlyn snorted and snapped, "Of course she is. Do you think she is doing another memory charm after what happened to her parents? Besides, you can trust them, they know what it means to keep a secret."

"Could you do us all a favor and not talk about us like we aren't here?" interjected Shane. His face twisted in a scowl, arms crossed over his chest. The air in the room was thick with tension, as all turned to look at him.

Draco turned back to Caitlyn, irritation on his face. "It's not that simple, love. I trust them to keep a secret, but the more they, and you know, the more danger you are in."

Hermione snorted, "Honestly, Draco, we're well past that. That picture is all over England. No matter what we tell them, they're in danger. It's really- how much of your past are you willing to share?"

Shane, Nate, and Jason were becoming increasingly annoyed at the lack of answers, and disillusioned with the knowledge that what they thought they knew about their friends was untrue. Draco exhaled loudly, and turned to look at his new friends. A bead of sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he began, "Alright, simple stuff first then. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am eighteen years old. This is my friend Hermione Granger. She really is like a sister to me. We are from another world, the magical world. I am a pureblood wizard, well blood traitor, depending on who you ask. Hermione there, is the brightest witch of our age, and my assigned bodyguard."

Jason nodded his head and appeared curious, clearly having no trouble believing what he heard. Nate blinked rapidly, hesitant to believe what was said, but unsure of what else could explain everything he'd seen. Shane, defensive in nature, belligerently replied, "No way. We are not that stupid. If you don't trust us, just say so."

Hermione rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Repugno!" Birds flew around the room at rapid pace, before Draco let them out the window. Shane and Nate looked more overwhelmed, while Jason looked like Christmas had come early.

"We know you aren't stupid, Shane. This is a lot to take in, I know. I'm muggleborn. That means I'm the first member of my family to have magical abilities." said Hermione softly.

Caitlyn added, "When I found out, I passed out, so you're already handling this better than I did."

Connect 3 was not reassured. "So why the lies?" asked Nate, with an air of discomfort.

Hermione and Draco shared a pensive look and shifted from foot to foot. How to explain all the myraid reasons? "There's a few reasons. First, there are laws governing our world and how magic can be used. One of those laws is that our existence must be kept a secret from non-magical beings, muggles, as we call them. We cannot use magic on muggles, either," began Hermione, slowly searching for the right words to use. She wanted to tell them the truth, without scaring them.

Draco picked up where Hermione left off, "Not all magical folk use their abilities for good like Hermione and I do. Some use their abilities to do terrible things. Recently, there was a war between the two sides. The good guys won, but there are a few nasty folk running around. The more of the truth you know, the more danger you would be in."

It was hard to tell how much Shane, Nate, and Jason were actually believing. Caitlyn added, "Even I only know the barest facts. Sometimes ignorance is bliss."

Draco shook his head, but said nothing, cautiously watching his cabinmates.

"So, where do your scars and crazy behavior this morning fit in?" asked Jason, "And for that matter, how much of what you told us was a lie?"

Draco muttered, "Bloody hell, you saw that?"

Jason nodded, while Shane and Nate looked very interested in the possible explanation.

Caitlyn groaned, "Sorry, Draco I should have paid more attention."

Draco waved a hand over his face, "'s alright. In for a knut, might as well go for a galleon."

Hermione looked out the window, not particularly wanting to watch Nate's reaction to this part of the explanation.

"I am what is known in the magical world as a pureblood. As far back as my family can trace, we have always been magical. Most purebloods think they are better than those who do not have a purely magical heritage, or no magical heritage at all. Some purebloods, in recent times, have become very violent in that belief. They followed a very powerful Dark Wizard, and called themselves Death Eaters."

Hermione looked over to see Draco looking exceptionally stony, at the shell-shocked looks on Connect 3's faces. Draco turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, effectively asking whether or not to continue. She shook her head and said, "Let me explain this part."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued, "The Death Eaters followed a powerful and crazy dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. His followers called him The Dark Lord. They were more terrifying than any gang or cult you could imagine. They raped, tortured, and killed muggles, muggleborns, and magical creatures because they could, and because they feel they are superior to all others. An organization formed to fight them, and to try and protect those being targeted. Two years ago, there was a battle, a bloody and final battle between the two sides. One of our friends killed Voldemort, and most of the Death Eaters were killed or captured. A few escaped, and the Aurors, that's wizarding police, are working to find them but its been difficult. They are good at hiding, and lately they've been assassinating people right and left."

Nate looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "You're an Auror, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am. I was one of the Aurors assigned to track down and capture the remaining Death Eaters. Now, I am protecting Draco and myself."

Jason said slowly, "They want to assassinate the two of you, don't they? They tried this morning but they failed."

Hermione and Draco shared a look, while Shane and Nate looked a bit gob-smacked.

"You are a lot smarter than people give you credit for," said Draco, finally. Hermione sighed and finished by adding, "Yeah, we made their hit list. We came to Camp Rock to hide out. This morning a Death Eater sent a cursed letter to us. I would have died if Caitlyn had not woken up and fetched Draco."

Jason, Shane, and Nate looked ill at that thought, when Caitlyn piped up worriedly, "Do you think they will send cursed letters to anyone else?"

Hermione, unsure, shrugged and looked at Draco for an answer. Draco thought for a moment and replied slowly, "It's possible. We're all over the internet now, and Selwyn has absolutely no respect for the Muggle Statutes anyway."

Hermione scowled, "Wonderful. How exactly do we protect them from that?"

Draco muttered, "Finite Incantatem." and shivered a bit as the glamour slipped off him. Reluctantly, he held out his left forearm. "If you ever see this symbol- you find Hermione or myself. Do not touch whatever is on it. Do not hesitate- just leave and find us."

"What is so important about some ugly, creepy tattoo?" demanded Shane.

Draco stifled a flinch, and his eyes hardened to a steely gray. His patience was wearing thin, and Hermione recognized his look as the angry- do not mess with me- look. "This is the symbol of the Death Eaters."

Caitlyn flinched, while Shane and Nate looked revolted. Jason as still studying Draco.

"You betrayed them didn't you?" he asked finally. Draco blinked at him in surprised and nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

Jason shrugged, 'The way you talk about you parents, the way you treat everyone here- its like your fighting something, and I figure you didn't get 'blood traitor' carved on your chest for kicks."

Draco stiffened, "No- I didn't. It was a gift from my father about three years ago."

Draco snuck a glance at Caitlyn who was looking very pale. "You were there weren't you?" she asked softly, but accusingly.

Hermione stiffened and looked between the two of them. Warningly, she cautioned, "Caitlyn, now really is not the time for that conversation."

Caitlyn looked at her cousin in disbelief, "You knew?"

Hermione sighed and pleaded, "Later, Caitlyn, we can talk about this, later."

"So, why do it then? Why join and why betray your parents and everyone like you? Didn't you know they'd do something like that to you?" questioned Nate.

Draco snapped his eyes to Nate. "Not everyone who was a pureblood was a Death Eater. I was hardly the first so called blood traitor, just one of the more well-known ones. My mother was a good woman. She deserved better than my father. Better than me as a son. Don't lump her with the Death Eaters."

"Sorry." apologized Nate, with a great amount of repentance.

Draco nodded and continued, "Pureblood children, most of them anyway, did not get a choice. Your father says join- you join. Terrible things happened to those who hesitated or refused. But when it came time for me to participate in some of the more heinous activities- I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to be a monster like my father. So, my mother helped smuggle me to a cousin's. He killed her for that- enjoyed bragging about it to me. Then I had no one really. Least until Hermione decided I wasn't a complete ferret and Blaise showed up full time, but he's dead now too."

Nate stared at him for a moment then said, "That really sucks man."

Jason nodded, "Yeah- so what can we do to help?"

Shane looked less enthusiastic, but Nate nodded and seemed intent on doing his part to help. Hermione and Draco looked surprised at the offer, and then looked slightly apologetic.

"Honestly, we appreciate the offer, but there's really not much. We have some friends coming ot help- they fought in the war too." replied Hermione.

Draco added, "It would be helpful if you listen to us if we do ask you to do something. The Death Eaters may come here- which is why we're staying to protect the camp."

Jason, Shane, and Nate paled considerably. "They're coming here?"

"Yeah. Pictures of us at Beach Jam on stage with you were leaked and they saw them. We have a matter of days." replied Draco, crossing his arms across his chest.

Hermione said, "Try not to worry. We have faced worse odds and won. This should be no different."

Hermione's reassurances did little to ease Jason, Shane, and Nate's tension. They just sat looking at her for a moment, trying to wrap their heads around the idea that they were soon to be involved in a battle not their own. Hermione gave them a gentle look and suggested, "Why don't we go eat breakfast? I know this is a lot to handle, so just ask us if you have more questions later. And please do not say anything to anyone else."

Nate snorted, "I'm pretty certain no one would believe us if we did. All the same, I won't say anything."

Shane and Jason quickly echoed the sentiment, without the tension Nate's voice had held. Everyone then readied themselves for breakfast and left for the mess hall. Breakfast as a more somber affair than usual, since no one was in the mood for friendly chatting. As Hermione, Caitlyn, and Draco finished and began to walk towards the door, Brown came in the mess hall with a familiar looking man, and a serious woman. Remus Lupin had not changed a bit since Hermione had last seen him. His tawny hair was flecked with gray. Amber eyes observed his surroundings with serenity. Despite living with Tonks he still looked underweight, and a bit haggard from his last full moon. The woman beside him was middle aged and petite, with hair and eyes the same shade of brown as Hermione. Her face was reminiscent of the aristocratic Black face. Tonks had outdone herself this time, she would be completely unrecognizable to someone who did not know her.

Hermione and Draco schooled their features into an appropriate expression of surprise as Hermione exclaimed, "Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

Dora and Lupin made a convincing show of hugging Hermione and Draco with affection before Dora continued, "There's been an incident, and Mr. Brown has been gracious enough to allow us to visit for the day, so that we can talk about it."

Hermione and Draco took their cue to appear appropriately worried, while Caitlyn merely observed the unfolding scene.

"Why don't we take a walk towards the cabins?" suggested Lupin, "I understand they are quite quaint."

Brown excused himself as the five made their way down the path to privacy. Once they were out of earshot, Lupin cast a wandless, non verbal muffliato.

"Thank you for coming Lupin, Dora. Great disguise, you do resemble my mother now." commented Hermione.

Lupin waved a hand and replied, "Think nothing of it."

Dora nodded and added, "We brought copies of the articles and pictures. You need to see them. Selwyn and friends are going to destroy this camp if given half a chance."

Draco and Hermione grimaced, but said nothing they had suspected as much. Caitlyn looked horrified, "When you say destroy?"

Dora finished, "They'll kill everyone and burn every building."

Caitlyn covered her mouth with a hand, "Just because they can? How could they do such a thing?"

Draco replied with bitterness, "Because they are crazy and care for nothing but their precious pure blood."

Hermione laid a calming hand on Draco's arm, "It's what they do Caitlyn, but we'll stop them."

Lupin added, "If all goes according to plan, we should outnumber them and be waiting for them."

"When is Harry arriving and how many are coming with him?" questioned Hermione.

Dora fielded that question, "Harry will arrive tomorrow. He'll bring at least seven people. Selwyn only has seven Death Eaters with him."

Draco relaxed slightly, "This should be a fairer fight then."

Hermione nodded, "But it will still be a fight, and innocent people could still die. We'll have to be very careful around the muggles."

They reached the girls cabin and saw Professor McGonagall and Snape sitting on the porch. Everyone went into the cabin and made themselves comfortable on the beds. Then Dora produced the articles and photographs, allowing Draco, Hermione, and Caitlyn to look over them. Each article, speculated on Nate and 'Gemma's' relationship. Some even mentioned Caitlyn, friend to Mitchie Torres, and 'Drew' All of them made Hermione think Rita Skeeter must have muggle relatives.

After lunch, which was as awkward as breakfast, between the glances from Connect 3 and the questions from everyone else, Lupin and Dora decided to walk around camp setting up wards and protection spells. Draco, Hermione, and Caitlyn went back to their cabin. Once in the confines of the cabin, Caitlyn turned to her cousin and Draco and demanded to know the truth about what happened the night Maggie died. Draco's mask was firmly in place as Hermione began to speak, "You have to understand, Caitlyn, that I have tried to protect you from how truly awful the Death Eaters can be. You also need to understand that there were a few people who were coerced or forced into being Death Eaters, that either turned spy or left and went into hiding."

Caitlyn nodded, "I understand."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "I have always been a target to the Death Eaters because of my muggle heritage and power that rivals purebloods. It does not help that my best friend is Harry Potter. Maggie knew that, but she wanted me to come over anyway. Dumbledore said it should be ok; our spy indicated someone else was to be attacked that night. So I came over."

Hermione blinked a tear back, and took another breath before continuing, "I didn't know there was a magical trace on me at the time. The Death Eaters followed me to the house."

Hermione took in a ragged breath, a few more tears falling down her face. Draco took over in a flat, detached voice, "Prior to that night all the Dark Lord had required of the underage Death Eaters was to report on things at Hogwarts: the students, Potter, Dumbledore. Occasionally, little bits of research for one thing or another. Blaise and I would do it, and then pass it all along to Dumbledore as well. But that night, the Dark Lord required my father to prove the loyalty of his family by taking me along on a special mission designed to emotionally cripple Potter and the Order. We were to torture and kill Hermione and anyone with her."

Hermione looked over at Draco, and opened her mouth to continue for him noticing that his eyes were holding that certain haunted quality. Draco held up a hand and shook his head slightly, "I need to do this Hermione."

Draco took a deep breath and continued in the same detached voice, "My father chose two of his cruelest friends to accompany us. One died in the final battle, Blaise killed him, but the other, Selwyn, he's still alive. He's the one that sent that cursed letter and he's the one who has been organizing the recent hits. Anyway, Father never intended for them to do anything but witness and help fight if the Aurors showed up. He said that this mission was to be for the Malfoy family and the Malfoy family alone. I swear to you, I didn't know what we were to do until I arrived at your cousin's house. When we got there and I saw Maggie, I knew what was coming. She looked too much like Hermione for me not to make the connection. I alerted my godfather using an advanced charm, but it wasn't enough."

Draco took another breath, and swallowed back the tears threatening to form. "My godfather alerted the proper authorities as quickly as he could, and I stalled my father as long as I knew how. I figured pain could be overcome, death couldn't. If I could just keep him from killing any of you, but Father was never compassionate towards muggles. His goal that night was to prove himself to the Dark Lord and cause Hermione as much pain as possible before taking her life. So he killed Maggie. I still see her face you know, when I try to sleep at night. I hear her begging him to leave you two alone. Then he ordered me to take you Caitlyn- and I couldn't do it. I just couldn't bring myself to prove Hermione right about my family. I couldn't let her believe that we were all monsters like my father. So, my Father turned on me. The Aurors showed up then, and we all left. My father carved blood traitor on my chest as punishment. My cousin took me to a safehouse- my days as a spy were over. Father killed Mum for helping me leave with Dora. I killed him you know, my father, in the final battle. I killed him for Mum and Maggie."

Caitlyn looked at Draco, numb and a bit shocked. "I think...I think I remember you. You were the one that seemed a bit stiff, like you wanted to move but couldn't."

Draco gave her a half shrug, "We all wore the masks, so we couldn't be identified. I didn't realize you were the other girl in the house until the day we had that argument. You look so different now. But I need you to know that not a day goes by that I don't feel guilty. I'm so so sorry I couldn't save Maggie."

Caitlyn took one of Draco's hands in hers and said, "Sons don't pay for the sins of the father. What your father did isn't your fault. What the Dark Lord did isn't your fault. I know that if Maggie were here, she'd say the same thing."

Then the tears came - for Maggie.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for such a delay between updates, but have no fear- this story is not on hiatus or discontinued. I am planning on finishing this story, hopefully before the spring semester starts. Enjoy this chapter! Please read and review.

Happy Holidays!

Chapter 10

The next day came more quickly than anyone wanted. Nate stayed awake most of the night thinking about the revelation his friends had made. He kept thinking about the pictures the paparazzi had taken. Was that the stem of the problem? Was that the reason the Camp was now in danger? Gemma- Hermione? What was he supposed to call his new friends anyway? Could he even call them his friends when he wasn't even sure how much of what he knew about them was a lie?

Nate felt tension in the back of his neck as he stared at the ceiling of the cabin. He tried to relax a bit, breathe in and out slowly, so he could start the day without raising too much suspicion in Draco- Drew. Nate huffed softly, this name thing was so confusing. Slowly, he sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Shane and Jason, he noticed were still sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from their bunks. His other cabin mate was not in his bed, Nate assumed he probably left for the bathhouse already. Nate gathered his own shower things, and stepped outside to walk to the bathhouse. He was slower this morning than usual. His mood reflected the partially clouded weather- unusual for the time of year and morning.

When he reached the bathhouse, his blonde cabin mate was putting his shower things in his carry-all. Draco's back was to Nate, as he walked further into the bathhouse. Nate cleared his throat softly and greeted with a bit of tiredness, "Good Morning, Dr-."

Nate stopped mid-syllable and looked confused for a moment, "What are we supposed to call you?"

Draco turned and gave Nate a sort of half smirk, "If you're absolutely certain its just Hermione, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, you and/or I then, Draco is fine. If we're around the others who are not in on the secret, then we need to stick with Drew Bonetti."

Nate nodded, and then repeated, "Right-well good morning, Draco."

Draco repeated the greeting, and then added, "You didn't sleep well did you?"

Nate's eyes flicked to the side and then back to Draco. He shrugged, "Not really, but its alright."

Draco eyed Nate shrewdly and then sighed, "Nate- I know that look. You can't feel guilty about this. None of this is your fault."

Nate shook his head, "If I hadn't told Jason to pull Hermione on stage-"

"Someone would have gotten a picture eventually or a magical signature trace. Our intent was never to stay here long. Its just bad luck really, but it'll all work out you'll see." Draco offered with the best reassuring expression he could muster.

Nate snorted, "But there's still a danger and it would have been a lot better if the picture hadn't been taken- which is my fault."

Draco shook his head dismissively with a snort, and replied, "Look, Nate, I'm going to be brutally honest here- yes, the picture put things in motion faster than I would have liked, but I've already lived longer than I thought I would."

Nate gave Draco a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Draco's face took on that flat quality, the haunted look, "My entire family with the exception of four others and myself have been pureblood maniacs dedicated to the Dark Lord and his ideals. In turning to the Order of the Phoenix and not killing muggles and all that, I betrayed them. People have been trying to kill me ever since, including my own father, and I've killed them all. So the way I see it, I'm on borrowed time anyway."

Nate had a quiet shocked face, as he tried to digest all that information.

"Nate, just take a shower. Don't give yourself a brain aneurysm over my issues."

Draco shook his head as he grabbed his shower things and went back to the cabin. Professor Snape was perched on the bed post in his raven form, watching the surroundings with keen beady eyes.

"I'm going to head over to the girls' cabin. Will you be staying here then?" asked Draco in a soft voice, not wanting to deal with anymore emotional fallout before breakfast.

Snape glared as hard as he could in raven form. Draco glared in return. "They're the closest I'm going to get to friends now that Blaise and Fred are gone. I'd like them to stay alive."

Snape rolled his eyes, which Draco took to be acquiescence. He then left and walked briskly to Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin. The sun started to peak out behind the clouds, as Draco reached the door. The girls and Professor McGonagall were not to be seen. Draco was about to begin panicking when he noticed them coming up the walk way from the bathhouse. A remarkably rumpled silver tabby stalking behind Hermione and Caitlyn, hissing every so often.

Draco raised an eyebrow to which Hermione replied, "Soapy water in her mouth- don't ask."

Draco smirked, "Rough morning, Professor?"

McGonagall hissed at him, while Caitlyn giggled, "Good morning Draco."

"Good morning, love." replied Draco, congenially, "You may want to check on Shane and Jason today, but definitely Nate. He's having a bit of a time handling the current situation."

"Oh?" questioned Caitlyn, sharing a look with Hermione. It was a look that conveyed sympathy and pity. Draco nodded, "Honestly, Nate makes Remus look positively callous, he's so guilt ridden."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Merlin's Beard, why should he feel guilty about anything? It's not like he's got any connections to the Wizarding World to rat us out to."

Draco smirked and said, "I know- I told him all that, but he blames himself for the picture being taken."

Caitlyn shook her head, "I'll talk to him. Y'all have enough on your plate to deal with."

Draco offered his gratitude and was then startled by a thump outside the cabin and a loud, but familiar groan. The cavalry had arrived, if in a bit of a loud way. Apparently the great Harry Potter hadn't improved his technique in traveling by portkey even with Auror training. Scuffling could be heard, it sounded as if Harry had brought quite a few people with him.

"Hermione, when are Remus and Dora going to be here?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione with a cautious glance on the off chance that it was not the real Harry outside.

"They were supposed to be here already. Brown let them stay in the guest cabin, so they were going to come early to meet the Order."

Draco stifled a groan. This was not an auspicious start to the day. Hermione and Draco took their wands out and stood at ready positions. Caitlyn crouched down beside a bush, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Leaves breaking and the soft compression of grass could be heard as the new arrivals moved closer towards the front of the cabin. McGonagall transformed into her human form, wand ready, hiding Caitlyn from view. Draco cast a shield bubble around Caitlyn. If something were to happen to Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall, then Caitlyn would be protected until help could arrive.

Hermione and Draco slipped into their deadliest calm state, ready to face whatever came around the corner. Deep, even breaths punctuated the sound of the approaching footsteps. A few short seconds later, two raven heads came out from around the corner followed by three red heads, two brunettes, and another raven head. Hermione nearly fell over when she saw them. First around the corner was Harry next to someone she thought long dead, James Potter. They were followed by more who died- Sirius, Lily, Cedric, and Fred. Neville Longbottom walked next to Cedric, and George walked next to his twin. Draco also appeared to be surprised, but hid it well.

"Flash." Hermione stated with her wand pointed directly at Harry's chest. Her voice was strong and clear as she initiated the code sequence agreed upon before they left England.

Harry grinned and replied easily, "Thunder." Harry had been impressed with Hermione's suggestion that they use the code words from an American muggle military operation from the 1940's. No wizard would ever think of it. It also saved time- two code words over a dozen or more security questions.

Hermione pinned Harry with a store and a raised eyebrow and said, "You had better start explaining yourself Harry James Potter."

Several snorts and muffled snickers could be heard before Harry replied, "Well there's not much I can explain really. I signed a binding magical contract along with several Unspeakables."

Hermione scowled, and demanded, "Tell me what you can then."

Harry grinned and said, "It involves the Veil and some ancient magic. You aren't barmy- well no more than usual- everyone really did come back from the dead."

Hermione lowered her wand hesitantly, and glanced around at the people in front of her. Sirius. Lily. James. Cedric. Fred. Harry had a real family for the first time in his life. "Well then," she replied, "I'll just badger the Minister when we get back."

Harry laughed, "Right so, shall we get inside then, discuss the situation?"

Hermione took in her surroundings, and then sent a patronus to Remus and Dora. "Waiting on someone"

Hermione frowned and glanced back down the path. "Remus and Dora arrived yesterday- on account of concern for their beloved children being plastered all over the tabloids."

A few snickers met that sarcastic comment. "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

Caitlyn stood up then and came to stand next to Draco. She lightly touched his arm and pointed behind them. "Draco, isn't that Professor Snape coming?"

"Why, yes, it is, love." replied Draco, ignoring the raised eyebrows from his fellow Order members.

Everyone turned to where she pointed , and saw a raven gliding towards them, six people walking a few paces behind. Their faces registered a slightly dazed expression, but a happy one. As they approached it was easy to pick out Nate, Jason, Shane, and Remus, or even Dora's disguise for this mission. The last person to come into view caused several to inhale sharply.

"Impossible." Draco breathed in astonishment. Leading the rear was a dashing Italian man, tall and muscular. A scar peaked out about above the collar of his mahogany dress shirt and leather motorcycle jacket. Blaise Zabini had come back from the dead.

Caitlyn wrapped a hand around his forearm and gazed up at him with genuine concern. Hermione looked at the approaching group wand at the ready. Professor McGonagall next to her, also ready for a fight.

Harry and his father moved up to flank Hermione and the professor. Harry quickly saw what they were staring at. "I didn't bring him with me." he stated warily.

Remus and Dora stopped still in their tracks seeing James Potter a few feet in front of them alive and well.

"Prongs?" Remus questioned incredulously. Sirius popped his head over James shoulder.

"Hey Moony, Dora- didn't think you'd be rid of us forever did ya?" Sirius joked with a grin he'd worn often as a prank pulling teenager. James, too was smiling.

"Padfoot?" "Sirius!" Remus and Dora said at the same time, which caused Fred and George to exclaim excitedly, "Gred! Forge!"

"Well, if we're shouting names-"

"We thought we'd add ours-"

"Just in case-"

"Someone forgot."

Fred and George's witty banter caused a few snickers and pulled everyone out of their haze. Professor Snape transformed into his human state and said in his usual dry tone, "Perhaps we could take this touching reunion inside where the rest of us could hear the information Blaise has brought us."

Amid much eye-rolling the group moved into Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin. The muggles huddled themselves at the head of Caitlyn's bunk against the wall. The witches and wizards welcomed back their resurrected dead and those thought to be dead.

"Sorry, mate. When Selwyn cast the Killing Curse I was able to miss it and apparate away. I conjured up a dead body that looked like me and went into hiding. Nearly went mad being cooped up like that." Blaise explained with eyes looking back at past memories.

Sirius made a sympathetic noise, remembering his own time under house arrest. Blaise continued, "In any case when I heard about what happened to you, I visited some of our old acquaintances, Draco, got some information- sent them on all expenses paid vacation with Jesus. You my friend have a serious problem."

Draco snorted, "Thanks, mate. Think you could drop me an owl next time you decide to play dead?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure- on the bright side- with everyone we've got here it should be an easy win."

Professor Snape commented drolly, "Let us not become arrogant, Mr. Zabini. You are a Slytherin, _not_ a Gryffindor."

There was general grumble about that particular statement. Professor McGonagall got everyone settled down again, and the planning began. The goals were simple- keep camp safe and destroy the Death Eaters without loss of life on our side. Selwyn and his followers were likely to arrive within two days. James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Dora left to set up more wards around camp and a series of alarms to give advance warning of the Death Eaters arrival. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Blaise agreed to follow Connect 3 and Caitlyn around in their animagus forms. Cedric, Neville, Fred, and George would wander around camp under Harry's invisibility cloak or layers of disillusionment and notice -me- not charms.

As it was, Hermione and Draco did not plan to leave their new found muggle friends alone. Unfortunately, Connect 3 was having a bit of a time adjusting to the idea of magic, and all the new arrivals. The idea of magic was one thing, but seeing magic being done constantly, and people coming back from the dead was another thing entirely. Hermione and Draco decided discretion was the better part of valor, and were giving their new friends their space.

Just before lunch Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Shane were sitting on the docks looking out at the lake. The clouds had not lifted, in fact they seemed to be getting darker. A silver tabby cat, a black raven, a young stag, and a red fox hung around the road leading to the docks, so they could protect them, while still giving them privacy.

"Hey Caitlyn," Jason began, "Did that raven Gemma bring to the cabin really turn into that guy who scowled a lot?"

There were barely disguised coughs from the animagi in a loose semi circle on the path behind them covering all areas of access to their charges. Caitlyn gave a small amused smile.

"It's really amazing all the things magic can do, isn't it?" replied Caitlyn, looking at her friends with sympathy, "But yes, he really turned into a raven. Some very powerful witches and wizards can teach themselves to become animagi, which is the power to transform into an animal. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both animagi. Professor Snape is a raven, and Professor McGonagall is a cat."

Jason looked awed, "Cool. Can Gemma do that?"

Caitlyn hesitated, before replying, "She's certainly powerful enough, but I don't know if she can. There is a fair amount she does not tell me because of the rules in the magical world. Technically, she was not supposed to tell me she was a witch, but we're practically sisters, and I caught her doing accidental magic one day."

Jason nodded, and looked at his brothers, who were both sitting stoically on the dock next to him. Caitlyn let them sit quietly for a minute, before saying, "I know this magic thing is a lot to take in guys. If you need to talk, I'm here."

Jason, Shane, and Nate traded glances with each other, and shifted their bodies slightly. Jason smiled easily and said, "It is a lot to take in, but they're still our friends no matter what."

Shane nodded in agreement, but did not say anything. Nate stayed immobile. Caitlyn could tell that none of them really wanted to talk right now, about much of anything. So they stayed on the docks just watching the lake water lap the shore, coming in and out. The sound was soothing, and eased their mind a bit.

Later that night, Blaise showed up at Draco's cabin. He along with the Weasley twins opted to bunk their when they were not on duty. Everyone else would bunk in Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin. Draco was sitting on the steps of the cabin, staring out at the night sky. His assigned cabin mates had turned in already, and were sleeping peacefully. The Weasley twins were taking their turn on the night shift guarding camp, on the off chance that the Death Eaters attacked sooner than expected. Blaise settled into a relaxed position next to Draco, and copied his stare. A tense silence sat between them for a few moments before Draco broke it.

"Your death hit me the hardest you know?" Draco carefully avoided Blaise's glance, and clenched his fists at his sides. "Of course I was tore up about Fred, and the other Order Members. But when I saw that article in the Prophet..."

Draco trailed off for a few seconds, and then swore under his breath before continuing, "I got completely wasted, and cried like a baby. Haven't done that since Mum died. Now you're back, and I don't know if I should be angry or relieved or glad or what."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at his best mate, and replied, "Living among muggles sure has gone to your head. You turned into a bloody Hufflepuff- in touch with your feelings and all that rubbish."

Draco gave Blaise a shove in the shoulder, "Oh shove it. It's all your fault anyway- leaving me the lone snake with a bunch of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

Blaise laughed, "Next time I'm in a life or death situation, I'll just take you with me then."

Draco snorted, and retorted, "You'd better or there will be unspeakable consequences."

Blaise lifted his eyebrow again, and said, "Such as falling in love with the muggle cousin of the Gryffindor princess you were supposed to introduce into the joys of the Dark Revels."

Draco rewarded his friend's observations with a cold stare. "Caitlyn is not something to joke about. That night haunts me, and you know it."

Blaise looked appropriately chastised. "You aren't your father you know. You never were, neither of us were. Look, Draco, if she makes you happy- than I'll go with it all the way, but you know what the rest of the world is going to think. Are you ready for that? Is she?"

Draco looked pensively out at the sky again, "At this point, Blaise. I'll settle for all of us living to see tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, here's another chapter. This chapter was difficult to write, and I'm not sure how pleased I am with it. Oh, well. Next chapter is the showdown everyone's been waiting for. I am really hoping to finish this story before the end of the month. There is light at the end of the tunnel- probably less than ten chapters left, depending on where the muse takes me. Enjoy. Happy New Year!

Chapter 11

Hermione cast a strong disillusionment charm and stepped out of the cabin. Caitlyn was safe and asleep, surrounded by wards and sleeping Order members. McGonagall, Remus, Dora, and Cedric were currently there, since their next shift started in another few hours. Hermione couldn't sleep between her usual nightmares and the anxiety of the pending battle. The icing on the cake was the loss of her new muggle friends. Since revealing their magical status, and the danger they were in; Nate, Shane, and Jason had pulled away from Draco and Hermione. Nate was the worst- he was embodying the phrase 'ice king'. Shane supported his brother, but would occasionally look at Hermione and Draco with a friendly smile. He had not talked to them though, or any other magical visitor. Jason appeared torn between the world he was enchanted by, and being loyal and supportive of his younger brother. Jason would wave and smile occasionally, or make a passing encouraging comment if he had opportunity.

Hermione missed the conversations they used to have, no matter how eccentric they usually were, or how long. Hermione wondered through the camp, marveling at the irony of the perfect weather. The skies were clear, the temperature perfect- neither too warm or too cold, and yet the rest of her world was far from perfect at the moment. Walks used to be soothing to her, but now she just remembered that Nate used to walk with her. She remembered that shortly there might not be any more walks for anyone.

In front of the muggles, everyone paraded around hope and optimism. Cooperation requires those traits. No one dared to mention that it might actually be a very close fight, that some might not survive. If there was not cooperation, then they could not keep the muggles safe. It was not just safety, although that was the most important thing on everyone's mind. Everyone was also worried about the muggle secrecy statute. No one needed or wanted that kind of international incident right now. Hermione knew she was probably going to hear a lecture from the Minister when she returned, if she returned.

Hermione was nearing the docks when a branch breaking to the right caught her attention. Turning swiftly towards the source of the sound, she saw a young stag regarding her with concerned green eyes- Harry Potter, her best friend, in his animagus form.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted with a sad smile. She looked around and seeing no one else took off the disillusionment charm. Harry switched into his human form.

" 'lo, Hermione," Harry responded before giving Hermione a hug. Hermione squeezed Harry around the middle, relishing in the comfort of her best friend. She had not seen him in a long time, and always turned to Harry in times of stress.

"Thought you'd be asleep. It's kinda late for a walk," Harry commented.

Hermione pulled back and looked down the path, turning away from Harry. "You know, Harry, I always figured I'd fall for a wizard- a muggleborn, or maybe a half-blood. I never thought I'd fall for an actual muggle, not this fast- and not here." Hermione took a deep breath, and in a choked voice continued, "And he hates me."

Harry squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way. "He's probably just trying to wrap his head around the whole situation, Hermione. I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

Hermione gave a dismissive snort and replied, "He's avoiding me, Harry. He won't look at me. He won't talk to me. Nothing. If I hadn't checked myself I'd be worrying about Nate being cursed."

Harry cast disillusionment and muffliato charms on himself and Hermione, before motioning for her to walk with him. For a moment, Harry didn't say anything.

"Remember how I was at the end of fourth year, Hermione. Same way Nate's acting now- avoiding those he cares about, withdrawn."

Harry stopped speaking for a second, as if to gather thoughts, and then continued. "He probably feels guilty about those pictures being taken, and he's avoiding you because he knows if he doesn't, he'll do something he regrets more."

Hermione gave Harry a thoughtful look, and after a few moment asked, "Like what?"

Harry shrugged and stated, "Doesn't matter. The point is you need to just give him time to work through it. He'll come around."

Hermione looked up at Harry with unshed tears in her eyes. "And if he doesn't?" she asked.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and replied, "Well, you always have me, and there is always room for you at Grimmauld Place. I'm sure Kreacher wouldn't mind having you around too."

Harry tacked a mischievous grin on to the end of his sentence, directed to Hermione. Hermione gave Harry an incredulous look before laughing, that from the stomach full sounding laugh. She patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that." she breathed, managing to contain the rest of her laughter.

Harry smiled, "That's what friends are for. Now you try to sleep. We need you to be one hundred percent. Selwyn is going to be here soon."

Hermione realized then that Harry had walked her back to her cabin, of which they were now standing in front. They said good night and went their separate ways. Hermione laid on her bunk until daybreak, sleeping uneasily.

Hermione was not the only person in camp who found sleep elusive. Nate groaned after waking up for the third time since midnight. Not wanting to disturb anyone else, but needing to calm himself, he quietly slipped from his bed, grabbed his guitar, and headed to the bathhouse. Unbeknownst to him, Draco and Blaise followed him, keeping a few feet distance and utilizing notice-me-not and disillusionment charms. Nate was distracted enough not to notice the sound of footsteps behind him.

Nate entered the bathhouse with stomping feet. He sat on the wood benches in the changing area of the boys side of the bathhouse, leaning his back against the cool, white brick walls. His guitar sat in his lap for a moment, before he picked it up and attempted to play a few chords. After a few chords, Nate put his guitar down with a groan, and began to pace the concrete floor with agitation. Draco and Blaise shared a look from where they stood in the entrance to the changing area, unseen. This guilt complex of Nate's was not going away. "Clearly not Slytherin," Blaise muttered to Draco, who agreed with a snort.

The pair let Nate pace for a few minutes, choosing not to comment on his mumblings about stupid decisions and paparazzi. Nate finally decided to settle on the bench in a slouched position, crossing his arms over his torso. Draco and Blaise decided to take off their charms then, startling Nate.

"Good gravy!" exclaimed Nate, "How long you two been here?"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "We've been following you since you left the cabin."

Nate's eyes narrowed at that statement, as he replied, "Well if it's all the same to you guys, I'd like some privacy. I'm sure you both have better, more important things you could be doing."

Blaise shook his head as he said cheerfully, "Not really."

Draco socked his friend in the arm, as he rolled his eyes. "What Blaise means to say is that no one should go anywhere alone since we do not know exactly when the Death Eaters are going to arrive."

Nate sighed and spit out, "Ah, yes. The Death Eaters- your old friends."

Venom poured out with every syllable, but more prominent was the bitterness behind the venom and the guilt in his eyes.

Draco sat down next to Nate, choosing not to comment on the crack about his past. "Nate, you need to quit with the guilt, alright. The Death Eaters coming is not your fault, and if you dare feel guilty about making Hermione feel special and loved, I'll kick you're arse," he scolded.

Nate looked at Draco and retorted, "You can't dictate how I feel."

Blaise snorted and replied, "Well, actually he could, but Draco's got this thing about breaking the law prohibiting the use of dark magic on muggles."

Draco glared at Blaise and muttered, "Not helpful, Blaise." Nate inched away from Draco slightly after that comment. He didn't say anything else to Draco, just stared at the wall opposite of them.

"Look, Nate. If you don't want to talk, fine, but at least listen to what I have to say, alright."

Nate didn't give any sign of acknowledgment or dismissal, so Draco continued, "Guilt is a beast I am well familiar with, so I understand what you are feeling. I am intimately familiar with that gnawing sensation in your stomach when you believe that your actions have put someone in danger. Ok, I get it."

Nate looked at Draco, ready to tell him once more to go away, but Draco held up a stalling hand before continuing, "I'm sure Hermione's told you her cousin Maggie was murdered. Well, I was there that night. I used to blame myself for her death you know. Death Eaters were at Maggie's house because it was my night to be initiated into the ranks. My father chose Hermione and her cousins for me. It took quite a few sessions with my therapist, and a good scolding from Hermione for me to realize there was nothing I could have done. The Dark Lord would have targeted them eventually anyway. It was my father's choice to kill Maggie. Alerting my godfather, and refusing to participate myself was the best I could have done under the circumstances. I almost ruined my relationship with the last friend I had left because of the guilt I carried around; don't make the same mistake, Nate, alright."

Nate glanced at Draco petulantly, and snapped, "You done?"

Draco sighed, and stood up. "Yeah, I'm done," he replied, "I'll leave you alone. Just think about what I said, alright. You're a good friend, Nate, even if you don't want to see it."

Draco stalked out of the bathroom, annoyed at Nate, but understanding where he was coming from. Blaise stayed behind, reapplying notice-me-not and disillusionment charms, so that Nate would be protected but feel he had privacy. Nate was distracted enough, it worked.

Draco walked back to the cabin, and noticing that it was still in the early hours of the morning decided to try and get a little bit more rest before he needed to be up. After an hour and half of sleep, Draco woke, and went about getting ready for the day before heading to Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin. The final plan of battle that Hermione, Harry, and Tonks had been working on was to be shared. It was rather ridiculous really in Draco's mind, to leave all the planning up to those three, but to keep the Ministry satisfied the three licensed Aurors had to be in charge. Thankfully, the three in charge had no problems listening to ideas from others, or delegating tasks to others whose talents fit the requirements needed for a task.

The morning was cool and dreary, a result of cloud cover rolling in during the night. Draco stalked Hermione and Caitlyn's cabin in a brooding mood. He was on edge, mentally preparing himself for another battle, and worried about Nate doing something regrettable in his guilt-filled mood. McGonagall was sitting on the stoop of the cabin, when Draco arrived.

"Mornin' Professor, is it safe to go in?" greeted Draco, being extra careful to keep his mood out of his voice. Even if he was out of school, Draco still treated Professor McGonagall like she might give him detention if he set a toe out of line.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, her pointed cat ears twitching slightly. The glint in her eye let Draco know if she had been able to take a human form, she would have and Draco would be hearing a lecture about something. Draco opened the door to the cabin quickly and quietly, shutting it in the same manner. Caitlyn barely acknowledged Draco, before going out the door herself with all of her shower things. Hermione had apparently not waited on her cousin that morning. Hermione, Remus, Dora, James, Sirius, Harry, Cedric, Snape, and Neville were already in the room congregated around a rectangular table that had not been in there before. Someone must have transfigured it to fit the planning purposes. The table was covered in maps, and other papers.

Hermione looked up as Draco moved closer to the group. "Oh, good, Draco, you're here. Make sure you explain the plan to Blaise after we finish, alright?"

Draco briefly contemplated making a sarcastic comment back to Hermione, but considering the last few days, settled on nodding. Cedric, James, and Sirius appeared to be a bit surprised, having not been used to the people-friendly new Draco.

Without further ado, Hermione went right in to explaining the plan. "So, as some of you may or may not know, the United States is extremely unfriendly to Death Eaters, and other suspected Dark wizards. As inept as their ministry may be, they did manage to get one thing right- any witch or wizard with a dark mark is not able to apparate or port key into or around the United States. They've developed some type of warding, that they aren't keen on sharing, that makes this possible. International floo is checked by Aurors, and they check for dark marks on the way in, so that is not a travel option for Death Eaters either. In short, Selwyn and gang will be coming by broom or by muggle transportation. We're not sure which, but we do know that they passed St. Louis an hour ago. Using the fastest possible mode of travel, they will arrive at camp just after breakfast today."

Harry picked up the explanation, and continued, "We won't have time to come up with a plausible reason for sending everyone home, much less evacuate all the muggles. The best we can do is contain them, but we also can't let them see what's going on. Professor Snape, and my Mum, brewed a potion- a variation of Dreamless Sleep, that will put all the muggles to sleep for the next twenty-four hours. This will give us enough time to deal with the Death Eaters, and all the aftermath without putting the muggles in danger or exposing the magical world. Mum's taking care of putting the potion in with the milk, and a few other breakfast foods. She's going to bring us some uncontaminated breakfast to eat here. After all the muggles are a sleep, we need to ward the mess hall, and place strong shielding charms on it so that no stray spells harm anyone."

Harry paused, and Dora picked up where he left off to explain the rest of the plan, pointing to places on the map as she talked. "We know the Death Eaters will be coming from the East. To avoid any damage to camp, we need to meet them a mile out. Hermione, Remus, Draco and myself will stay out in the open here closest to camp. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Fred, and George should stay hidden here, and sneak up on their left side after they arrive. Cedric, Neville, and Blaise, will stay hidden here, and come up on their right side. James, Lily, Sirius, and Harry- you four are going to be hidden behind my group to start with. Once the Death Eaters arrive, apparate to a spot behind them. This way they'll be surrounded. The Ministry wants minimal casualties on this, but we have been given permission to kill if no other option is available. Any questions?"

"Who is involved in placing the wards and shielding charms on the mess hall?" asked James.

Dora replied, "That is a volunteer assignment, but it will take at least four of us, six would probably be best. The charms are complex. Lily already volunteered to help."

Cedric, Hermione, and Remus volunteered to help as well. Harry mentioned that Fred and George were brilliant at charms, and would probably help.

"When are we placing these?" questioned Cedric, looking up from a map of the mess hall.

"As soon as the potion takes affect, which should be about ten minutes into breakfast," replied Hermione, "It's a fast-acting potion."

Cedric nodded. Lily arrived then, laden with breakfast foods. Everyone dug in quickly, knowing time was of the essence. Draco took a bagel, and an assortment of fruit for Blaise, before going to talk to his friend. Blaise had volunteered to stay behind to watch Connect 3 during the meeting. Harry and Neville did the same for Fred and George who were running patrol on the Camp. As soon as breakfast had been cleared away except for a plate that was kept for Professor McGonagall, Caitlyn and Professor McGonagall arrived back at the cabin. Before long it was time to make appearances in the mess hall, and begin a very long day.


End file.
